Unwilling Bride
by Neamh1
Summary: In one terrible night everything Buffy Summers loved was taken away from her, now she's left to the fate of marrying a stranger who's pride and strong will rival her own. Will she be able to find a way to love him and will he be able to love her in return
1. Chapter 1

Title: Prologue - Unwilling Bride

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Note: Special thank you to bestangelfan242 for betaing this story for me, she's done a great job!

Feedback: Yes please.

Washington, D.C., Spring 1811  
Elizabeth Anne Summers sat in the old comfy armchair  
next to her father's bed, a book lay open on her lap as  
she read a paragraph that she'd already read three  
times. No matter how hard she tried she just  
couldn't concentrate on the book, not with her father  
looking so dreadful next to her.  
He'd been ill for many weeks now and the doctors  
had been optimistic at first, but as Hank Summers  
condition deteriorated her hope fled, as did  
the doctor's.  
He'd been sleeping for the past three hours while she  
watched over him; even in sleep he was in pain,  
wincing and fretting, sometimes shaking uncontrollably  
for several minutes before calming. He couldn't get  
any decent rest and she was worried that he was  
nearing the end.  
"Buffy..." She heard his strangled, raspy voice  
whisper the familiar nickname he had bestowed upon  
her.  
"I'm here papa." she said, placing her book on the  
nightstand and taking one of his hands in hers as she  
leaned closer.  
"Water..." He asked and she took the glass from the  
table and lifted it to his dry cracked lips until he'd  
had his fill. "There's something we need to discuss  
before its too late." he said, his voice only slightly  
clearer after the small amount of water he'd consumed.  
"Don't talk like that, you're going to be fine" she  
said with unshed tears brimming her eyes.  
He attempted a small smile at her but it never reached  
his eyes.  
"Now we both know that's not true," he softly admonished.  
His daughter needed to face the truth that he wasn't going to get  
better.  
"It's been troubling me for some time now that, should I be taken  
from here, you will have no relatives able to care for  
you. You are still not of age and need a guardian or  
more suitably, a husband."  
"Papa, we've talked about this, I will marry when I'm  
ready, when I find someone I love." she said, not  
wanting to argue with him but needing her feelings to  
be known so he didn't do something drastic.  
"I'm sorry... but I can't wait for that to happen, I  
won't be here much longer and I can't rest in peace  
knowing that you're alone, I love you too much to  
leave you to that uncertain fate. I sent a missive to  
a long time friend of mine who's been working for the  
government in England. He's a fine gentleman and owes  
me a great favor. He has agreed to come here and care  
for you as your husband."  
"Papa, No." she said, instantly regretting it when her  
father entered a fit of coughing. "Please don't do  
this to me, there has to be another way." she said  
once he'd stilled.  
"Hush child and listen to me, we don't have much time.  
Everything I own will be yours and as your husband  
this home will all be his too. Treat him well, he will  
care for you and provide for you for the rest of your  
life. He's a good man Buffy, the best. I've no doubt  
that given time you'll come to love him as I did your  
mother."  
A single tear slipped from her eye, knowing that  
nothing she could say or do could change her father's mind.  
Her life choices had been stripped from her in an  
unfortunate time and she was powerless to do anything  
about it.  
Hank used the last of his strength to reach up to his  
daughters face and wipe away the lone tear from her  
cheek, it was the last thing he did as her father.  
His hand dropped from her face and she let out a  
piercing scream as his eyes closed for the last time.  
Distraught, she leaned over him begging him not to  
leave her.  
The nurse and a few of the household staff came  
rushing into the room upon hearing their mistresses  
stricken cry. It was Molly, Buffy's chambermaid, who  
removed the poor girl from her father's side and took  
her from the room while the nurse examined her  
father.  
Buffy lay awake in her bed that night unable to stop  
the tears from flowing, she cried for her lost father,  
her freedom and her chance at love.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unwilling Bride

Author: Neamh

Disclaimer: Not mine

Feedback: I've had such great feedback so far, please keep it coming guys, i love to hear what you think - Thanks x

Warnings: Please do not read if you are under 17

Molly watched as a carriage entered the estate grounds  
and pulled up to the front of the house, two large  
matching black bays pulled the huge black and gold  
carriage. She didn't recognize the stranger who  
stepped from inside but he was obviously a man of  
great wealth and title. The loud knocking on the door  
alerted the butler of his arrival and he quickly bid  
the gentleman into the household and showed him to the  
greeting room where Molly awaited him.  
"Good afternoon Sir, how may I be of service?" she  
asked with a small curtsey.  
"Are you Miss Summers?" he asked removing his gloves  
and hat and handing them to the butler while giving him  
instructions to have his luggage brought in from the  
carriage and moved to the best available guest room.  
"No Sir. I'm Molly, Miss Summers chambermaid." she  
replied, her voice slightly quivering in his imposing  
presence. She had never seen any male so tall and dark  
before. He looked very menacing and she prayed for her  
mistress that this was not the mysterious suitor her  
father had arranged for her.  
"Where is Miss Summers, Molly?" he asked in that  
demanding tone that left no room for babbling or lies.  
"She's in her chamber sir, I'm afraid she hasn't left  
her bed since her father passed away."  
"Hank has already passed away?" he asked and she  
noticed the brief sadness in his eyes before he  
concealed it. "When?"  
"Four days ago, Sir." Molly answered promptly.  
"Is Miss Summers well?" he asked, a totally blank  
canvass in his emotions.  
"I'm afraid not sir, her physical condition seems to  
worsen with each day. She never leaves her room and  
she seems to constantly cry for her loss. She barely  
touches her food and she hasn't spoken a word to  
anyone since it happened. I only knew you were coming  
because I sat with the mistress while the solicitor  
read out her father's Last Will and Testament  
yesterday. There's a copy of it, been saved for you,  
Ronan the butler has it," she finished. She wouldn't  
usually betray her mistress so to a stranger but she  
was at a loss for what to do to help her.  
"Very well, thank you Molly. Could you please inform  
Miss Summers that I have arrived and request her  
presence at the dinner table tonight at seven sharp."  
"I'm afraid she refuses to leave her room Sir." Molly  
said then bit her lip at the sharp look her gave her.  
"Molly, soon I will be the master of this house and  
everyone in it will do as I bid. Miss Summers is not  
doing herself any good sitting in her room grieving.  
She will no doubt feel great loss for her father but  
it will not do to have her ill, will it?" he said.  
"No Sir, I'll inform the mistress right away" she said  
and hurried from the room. She didn't like his lack of  
affection or understanding but she did agree that  
Buffy making herself sick was not the way to go. She  
feared the upcoming confrontation between her mistress  
and her new master, for it was sure to be an exploding  
one.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unwilling Bride

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Warnings: NC-17

AN: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, my computer blew on me and it took a while to get it running again, anyway, happy reading and please review.

Molly knocked on her mistress's door and then entered, knowing that she would receive no answer from inside telling her that she could.  
Buffy lay on the bed completely still, dried tears stained her cheeks and the bed sheet below her face but she made no indication that she knew Molly had entered her room once again. She felt completely numb inside; she didn't care about anything anymore, why should she? She had nothing left. No family, no father, no hope of dreams come true. Molly approached her mistress at the side of the bed and knelt down so she was level with Buffy's face.  
"Mistress, I have some news for you, the new master has arrived, Lord O'Connor? He has requested your presence at the dinner table at seven tonight. Shall I prepare your bath, Miss?" Molly received no reply;  
Buffy didn't even look at her. "Mistress, I fear he will be greatly disappointed if you do not appear as requested. He was most upset to find that you had not left your room since the passing of your father. Shall I pick out a dress for you for this evening?" Again no reply and Molly knew there were going to be tears before the night was out.

Molly had spent the rest of the afternoon prattling on to her mistress who still showed no sign of listening to her in the slightest. She picked out a dress for Buffy and prepared her water but couldn't get her to move from the bed.

Angelus O'Connor stood waiting at the bottom of the large winding staircase for his wife-to-be to make an appearance. He didn't like being kept waiting. No one in his life dared to keep him waiting and if they did  
they suffered the consequences. Tardiness was not an attractive quality. He had enough of waiting and stormed up the staircase taking two steps at a time with his long powerful legs. He had learned from the butler, which was Miss Summers room and rapped heavily on the door three times upon reaching it.  
It was Molly who answered the door and the girl looked positively terrified of him. 'Good, he thought. She wouldn't hesitate to do as he said in that case. "Molly, where is Miss Summers?" he asked tersely.  
"I'm sorry Sir, I prepared her bath and gown but I couldn't persuade her to move from her bed." Molly said, moving aside for him as he pushed his way inside the room.  
He looked at the pitiful figure of a young woman lying frozen on the bed; she hadn't even moved when she'd heard him enter the room. "Wait outside Molly." He said. He saw the doubtful look on the young girl's face but she did as he said and went outside into the hallway, closing the door behind her.  
Angelus moved toward the bed and stood at the side she was facing. Hank had told him much of his daughter and her ways, that she had a temper so hot when flared she could scorch the skin from a man with just one look.  
He had said she was a free spirit, wild and untamed but loving all the same. Angelus saw nothing of that girl in the woman that lay before him, just a broken shell.  
"Miss Summers?" he said, hoping that she would answer. He didn't want to have to resort to drastic measures but he would if it would bring her out of this delirium. "Woman, snap out of it." he said harshly as he took hold of her hands and pulled her to a sitting position. "Good Lord, you smell like a street rat and you look awful." he exclaimed and her eyes finally locked with his, a small fire burning in their depths. 'Yes, that's what I want to see', he thought. He didn't expect the surprisingly strong slap that she planted across his right cheek as she twisted her hand  
free from his grasp.  
"How dare you! Come in to my home and speak to me so, who do you think you are!" she shouted at him, taking out all her anger on the man in  
front of her.  
"I'm you're future husband and when I tell you to be at dinner you will be there, not lying in bed wasting your life away. Do you think your father would want that?" he shouted back but she didn't back down or cower from him like he had expected, like anyone else would have done.  
"I hate you! I hate you!" she shouted at him, banging her fists against his hard muscular chest. She hit him until her hands hurt and she could no longer hold back the tears "Why did he leave me?" He heard her whisper  
as she collapsed. He took hold of her small frame and held her as she shook from grief, knowing now that she could only go forward.  
After a few minutes she calmed and Angelus called Molly into the room, "Is Miss Summers bath ready?" he asked, and at Molly's nod he handed Buffy to the maid, giving her strict instructions to help Buffy bathe and  
then escort her to the dinning room where he would wait for her.

Molly had heard shouting from inside the room but hadn't been able to make out what had been said, her mistress was walking with her toward the dressing room though so she concluded that whatever had happened had been for the best. She just hoped now that Buffy could try  
and make a life for herself but she doubted that it was going to be easy.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unwilling Bride

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: Longer chapterws to come soon i promise, thanks for the reviews, you guys rock! Please keep them coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks

Angelus had been waiting for thirty minutes when he heard footsteps descending the stairs. He'd been looking through Hank Summers Last Will and Testament while he waited for Miss Summers to make herself  
presentable and he was shocked at the wealth his old friend had obtained through the years. Angelus had made a lot of money himself but the amount he would gain by marrying Elizabeth would set them both up for  
life; he'd never have to work again.

They had met when Angelus was just a young lad running around as a messenger. He'd been working for six months when he met Hank Summers; he was to deliver a message to Hank but was ambushed on the way. Luckily, he had managed to escape, thanks to his captor's horse  
going limp after tripping on a branch through the wooded area he had tried to escape into.  
When he'd reached Hank Summers home he had been badly beaten and in need of medical care. Hank had made sure his injuries were cared for and that he was cured back to health. Back then Elizabeth had just been a toddler and he had only seen a brief glimpse of her in the nursery.

After he was better, he had worked exclusively for Hank for a year until Hank secured him a better position where he was placed in an office in Washington where he undertook his training to become a spy. From  
then onwards he had seen Hank briefly, no more than a dozen times in all the years but he had wrote to the old man, when permitted, to tell him of his life. He had always felt obliged to Hank for all his help and  
had said that he would do anything for the old man. To say he was surprised at what Hank had asked of him in his missive was an understatement.  
Angelus had never wanted to take a wife, he had plenty of mistresses and often bedded rich noble women, many of whom tried to trap him into marriage after their coming together but they never succeeded. He had  
managed to escape every shotgun wedding so far except this one. He had hoped to arrive before Hank passed on, to try and talk some sense into the old fool but he'd been too late. Now there was no backing out, he  
couldn't go back on his word to his friend that he would do anything for. He couldn't leave Hank's only daughter to the uncertain fate of having no  
husband or guardian. And so he found himself reading through the list of Hanks assets, all of which would belong to him once he married Elizabeth. It was a sizable dowry of estates, bonds, horseflesh, and money  
but he wondered whether it was all worth it. Hank had specifically stated in his will that he wanted them to be married as soon as possible and not  
to wait until after the mourning period was over. It was most unheard of but as was stated in his Will, so would it be. He doubted that it would be a pleasant day and wondered briefly if the shotguns would need to be trained on Elizabeth instead of him. She was more likely to put up a fight about the upcoming wedding since he was obliged to go through with it due to his loyalty to his friend.  
He felt suddenly very constricted as he read the letter that Hank had written and left with his solicitor for Angelus.

'Angelus, take care of my dear daughter, love her,  
care for her and be faithful only to her and she will  
make a wonderful wife. I beg you not to break her  
heart with any infidelity on your part. And have  
patience with her; she is a headstrong girl who will  
no doubt fight you every step of the way...but gain  
her trust and love and she will give you something  
that you've been missing, something that my Joyce gave  
to me - A lover, friend and partner for the rest of  
your life.  
Be well my friend.'

Trust Hank, he thought, to add that little part to make sure that I wouldn't seek womanly comfort anywhere else. He hoped that he had the will power to be faithful to his unwilling bride, or else he feared he would not live up to be the man that his long time friend expected him to be.

tbc..


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unwilling Bride

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: not mine

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews, you're all wonderful, please keep them coming and enjoy the next chapter.

Buffy felt only slightly better as Molly escorted her to the dinning room as the pain Mr. O'Connor had awoken within her was ripping her apart and she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. She could barely  
recall what had happened over the last few days, she briefly remembered yesterday when her father's trusted solicitor had read out the will to her as Molly sat with her in her chamber. She couldn't remember all the  
specifics but it mattered little now that her fiance had arrived. Soon everything she owned would be his, including herself. He would take care of the household and all her father's belongings. She couldn't even  
recall his face from earlier, she had been so closed off from everything the only thing she remembered were his dark piercing eyes that had beckoned her from her shell.

As they reached the dinning room Molly walked her inside then backed out closing the double doors behind her. He was standing by the fire, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. At the  
sound of Molly closing the door he turned to face her. Had she expected a warm welcoming smile she would have been severely disappointed, as it was it seemed they were both loath to spend time in each other's company  
but thanks to their predicament, they had little choice.  
He gestured to the table and she took the seat that had been set for her at his side. He said nothing to her but rang the bell and the  
servants brought in their food. Nothing was said between them as they sat and ate and she wondered why he had wanted to dine with her in the first place. She didn't want to speak with him but the silence was  
driving her insane and she felt as though he was continually watching her eat.  
"Please excuse me," she said as politely as she could muster, standing from the table.  
"No, sit." was his simple reply as he continued to eat. He watched as she sat back down, a frown marring her features and he noted how pale she looked, the dark rims around her eyes.  
"Eat your food Elizabeth, you're not leaving this room until you have." he said.  
"Firstly you will address me as Miss Summers until given permission to use my first name, Mr. O'Connor. Secondly, if I wish to return to my room I will do so." she said and stood again.  
Angelus also stood this time, a dark menacing look on his face as he stared down at her down. "I will not argue with you Elizabeth." He said, accentuating her first name, "I am to be the master of this house and you are to be my wife. I will not marry someone who is on the brink of causing herself harm."  
"I would never" She began but he cut her off before she could finish her protest.  
"You've scarcely eaten since your father passed away; you've let yourself rot away in that room and I'll not have it. Every mealtime from this point onwards you are to join me here and we will eat together. You will not leave the dinning room until I permit it and you will eat everything that is put before you. You will speak to me in a tone befitting my future wife and you will cease arguing and fighting me, are we clear?" he boomed at her.  
She was fuming with anger at his arrogant manner, the way he ordered her around after only being in her home for a few hours. Had she the energy to fight him, she would have gladly put up one hell of an argument but she was emotionally drained. 'Pick your fights Buffy, there are bound to be plenty of them.' She told herself and sat back in her seat and resumed eating her meal.

Angelus slowly sat back down, wary that his victory had come too easily. What was she planning? Why had she chosen not to fight him? Inwardly smiling to himself he counted this as his first victory, there would be plenty more to come, he assured himself. Briefly looking up he saw the corners of Elizabeth's mouth curve up in a small smile and his confidence  
faltered. She hadn't given in to him, she had chosen not to fight with him, and the realization dawned on him. Very well, this would be all the more fun; perhaps he would finally get to meet the daughter that Hank  
Summers had described in his letters.

tbc..


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unwilling Bride

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: not Mine

Warnings: NC17

AN: Thanks for the great feedback please keep it all coming it's much appreciated :)

Buffy, so exhausted, actually slept that night, the first night she had gotten decent rest since it happened. When she woke up, she was surprised to find that it was nearly lunchtime. Molly informed her that 'the master had let her sleep' saying that she needed the rest. It was so strange having a stranger come in and take control over her and her home. She didn't know a thing about him; her father rarely talked about him  
and she had never before met him, she wondered for a scant second what he was like. He wasn't unattractive and would make any normal woman a fine husband, any woman but Buffy.  
She knew that this was something her father had placed on both their shoulders and that he was as unwilling to wed as she was. Perhaps she could convince him to call off the marriage, the thought had some prospect; maybe if she were polite to him today she could broach the subject at dinner tonight. 'Yes' she thought, 'this is the way to go about it'.  
Angelus requested her presence for lunch on the patio , as it was such a warm day; perhaps the sunlight would brighten Elizabeth's mood, he could only hope.

Buffy chose her favorite gown for lunch, hoping to please Mr. O'Connor with her appearance as well as her attitude. The gown was a deep purple, appropriate for her mourning period. A modest neckline with lace trimming the edges, she wore her hair pulled back from her face with a small clip and let it flow down her back to her waist. She looked better if not as well as she looked six months ago. Her gown didn't fit properly though. It was too loose due to her loss of weight and her skin didn't hold the same glow it used to; plus the dark color made her look even paler and more vulnerable.  
Well, there was little she could do about that, she had done the best she could. Lifting her chin she headed from her room down and out onto the patio. Angelus stood and pulled out her chair for her as she took a seat next to him; he handed her a glass of white wine and rang the bell for the servants to serve their lunch.  
"I wanted to thank you for your intervention yesterday, had it not been for you I would still be unmoving from my bed." she said quietly to him before the servants arrived.  
For a moment Angelus was at a loss for words, this was something completely unexpected, he concealed his surprise before she could see the effect she had on him. "You look slightly better today," he stated as their meals were placed before them.  
"I feel terrible." she replied honestly, "The very thought of eating this meal makes me feel ill but I know that I have to eat."  
"You do. I can tell from your gown that you never used to be so thin; it will do you good to put some weight on. I have arranged for a carriage ride for us this afternoon to take us into the city so that you might purchase a new dress for this evening. The seamstress can also take your measurements and ready a few gowns to fit you properly until you regain you regular weight. It isn't fitting for you to walk around in oversized gowns. We'll be leaving at two pm; I'll wait for you in the parlor. Please don't keep me waiting," he said, trying not to sound too imposing.  
"No My Lord." She replied, unsuccessfully trying to hold back some of the anger from her voice.  
"Please Elizabeth, I'd prefer for you to call me by my given name, Angelus. It only seems fitting as we're to be wed shortly."  
After that their meal was eaten in silence, Buffy didn't trust herself to speak politely to him and so she kept quiet. Angelus spoke briefly about some things that she wasn't paying any mind to. She was too busy planning in her mind how to go about dinner tonight. She'd have to start controlling her temper if she were to wrap 'Angelus' around her little finger and persuade him not to wed her.  
This afternoon, this afternoon she would begin her mission...

TBC..


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unwilling Bride

Author: Neamh1

Warnings: NC-17

Disclaimer: not mine

AN: Thanks for the great emails, this story has already been written and i know the first few chapters are really short but they get longer as the story goes on, sorry about that but thanks for all the great reviews and here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Buffy made sure that she was descending the stairs as the large clock in the hallway struck precisely 2pm. As he had said, Angelus was waiting in the parlor for her.  
"Are you ready?" he asked, at her nod he took her arm and escorted her outside to the carriage. Helping her inside, he took the seat across form her and closed the door then banged on the ceiling signaling to the driver that he could go.  
"Is there anything that you had wished to purchase for yourself today?" she asked him as they headed from the estates grounds and toward the city center.  
"No, I only need to find a suitable tailor who will make home visits. If you weren't in such dire need of some decent clothing then I would have the same done for you today but we haven't time to wait for someone to come to us. You may choose two day dresses and we shall agree upon one evening dress for you to wear tonight at dinner. Then we can arrange for the seamstress to come to the house and fit you properly for some more gowns as soon as possible."  
Just the way he said it made her itch to slap him again and if the challenging look in his eyes was any indication he was expecting just as much from her. Counting slowly to ten, she forced a smile to her lips and nodded. This was going to be harder than she thought, he was so arrogant and commanding, how was she supposed to be nice to him?  
They sat in silence then until they approached the city. As they drove along, she began pointing out to him certain shops that she often used along with some places that he might be interested in. The driver stopped them next to the most expensive dress store in the city. Angelus got out first and helped her from the carriage. As he lifted her down with considerable ease, his hands on her waist were a little too familiar for her liking. She saw no one that she recognized around them so they entered the store without stopping. Buffy had only before had several gowns from this shop; she considered them overpriced and too delicate for her  
normal pastimes. She had always preferred more Saturday dresses, fit for horseback ridding and walks through the countryside around their estate; things that she hadn't done in a long time. It had been her father that had insisted she have the dresses from here when he had thrown balls and elaborate parties hosting the most wealthy barons and lords in the area.  
She stood back observing the various gowns and materials displayed around the shop while Angelus marched up to the lady behind the desk and asked to speak with the store owner. The woman disappeared into  
the back and shortly came out following a small plump lady dressed in the finest of dresses.  
"How can I be of service my Lord? I'm Lady Catherine, my husband and I own this store." the lady said with a small curtsey.  
"Good day my Lady. We're to purchase some dresses for my fiance Miss Summers." Angelus began but didn't get chance to continue as the woman butted in.  
"Oh, I had heard about Mr. Summers untimely passing; my condolences to you both. I wasn't aware that Miss Summers was affianced though, you'll forgive my surprise Lord...?"  
"O'Connor, My Lady, Lord Angelus O'Connor. It is only a recent engagement and I made my way here as soon as I heard Hank was ill but unfortunately I was too late. We haven't yet had a chance to announce our engagement. I believe it will be printed in the newspaper on Thursday." He said with a smile. Buffy started at that information, she had been standing off to the side while Angelus spoke with Lady Catherine; content to let them get the banter out of the way before including herself in their conversation. She hadn't realized that he would go ahead with the plans so soon and she thought he might have at least mentioned it to her what he had done, she didn't hope as much that he might have asked her about it.

"You have already contacted the paper Angelus?" she asked and he turned to her with a devilish smile.  
"Yes, as your father wanted us not to wait until after the mourning period I thought it a better time than any to get the proceedings moving. Lady Catherine, would you be so kind as to prepare my fiance's wedding gown for her. I've been informed your gowns are of the highest quality for miles, is this accurate?" Angelus asked turning back to the plump rosy cheeked lady.  
"It would be my pleasure, My Lord." she replied and he could practically see the money signs fitting through her eyes.  
"For the time being we require two day dresses and one evening gown, I would be most obliged if you could have the evening gown readied this afternoon while we wait. The day dresses can be delivered to our estate  
tomorrow, then your seamstress can spend some time while my fiance chooses some more day dresses and other accessories, if that will be acceptable?" he asked, knowing that she would not refuse.  
"Of course, I'll send my best seamstress to your estate tomorrow at noon and she will see to all your requirements. When would you like the wedding gown fitting?" she asked, her voice several pitches higher from excitement.  
"Perhaps next week on Friday would be suitable. I'll be busy that day with some business and I'm sure the seamstress will keep my fiance busy until I return."  
"Very well, I'll instruct Miss Leyton to display for you the day dresses and evening dresses we have in the store now that we can easily adjust for Miss Summers. Would you like some refreshments? A glass of wine perhaps?" she asked.  
Angelus nodded and two glasses of wine were brought out for them while the shop assistant, Miss Leyton, went through a number of dresses suitable for Buffy. Buffy chose two day dresses, one in a very dark blue satin and the other in dark purple, Angelus stated that there was no use showing them any black dresses as he detested the color on women. Although she riled at this, she did agree that the color made her look ill and so made no protest. As they were being shown the evening gowns, Angelus made more frequent comments and her temper was again raised to boiling point at having to reason with a stranger over what she would wear. There was a particular dress that she found stunning and they soon  
found them selves in a heated argument with poor Miss Leyton attempting to avert her attention while they went off at each other.  
"I'll take that one, it's beautiful and when pulled in it will look very elegant." Buffy stated as the dress was displayed.  
"Out of the question, next." Angelus said dismissing anything she had to say.  
"Why? I like that one, you have to admit that it is stunning, isn't it?" Buffy asked, unsure as to why he had refused the beautiful dark green silk gown.

"We'll take it Miss Leyton."  
"No we will not, for starters the dress bodice is too low cut, I'll not have you displaying so much flesh in front of other men Elizabeth, as my fiance and soon to be wife, you are for my eyes only. I'll not be expected  
to sit by while you wear that dress and watch other men and their wandering eyes. Besides, I'm paying for the dresses so you have little say in the matter, this dress is out of the question."  
"And who's money are you paying for the dress with darling?" She asked in the sickliest sweet, false voice ever.  
He smirked at her question, knowing it would be a sore subject between them but at this point he had the upper hand. "Mine of course my dear, you're dowry doesn't become mine until after the wedding. I should  
think you'd be grateful to me for such expensive beautiful gifts. Any other woman would be delighted and most thankful for anything I brought them from this store let alone the amount of gowns I'm purchasing for you. Isn't that right Miss Leyton?" Angelus said, trying to tone down the argument and remind her that they were not alone.  
"Well, I'm not any other woman." Buffy said stubbornly.

Finally they choose an evening gown and Angelus left her in the shop while she was measured and the dress was altered, returning for her two hours later when the dresses were ready and she was waiting.  
They rode back to the estate in silence, Angelus seemed happy to simply look out the window at the other estates they passed on the way. It seemed they had three neighbors before the outskirts of the city. Buffy had dutifully told him who lived at which estate but he already had inquired with the housekeeper and she had told him everything. He'd allowed Buffy to tell him again, pleased that she was being more agreeable but not taking it for granted, she had something up that little sleeve of hers and he was just waiting for her to pull it out.

On reaching the estate they had gone straight to their rooms to bathe and get ready for the evening meal. Buffy had not noticed the finery that had been set out in the dinning room for their meal that night, nor did she pay much attention to the servants rushing around the house.  
Molly prepared her bath quickly and then helped her to dress and styled her hair atop her head in ringlets. That alone should have alerted her to something as she rarely wore her hair up, only for formal occasions. She was too busy going through the conversation she hoped to have with Angelus after their meal. In her mind it went her way perfectly but she knew she was hoping for too much, she'd just have to be her most charming tonight.  
The day had been a disaster, not how she had intended for things to work out at all, it was just that every time she tried to be civil with the man he would say or do something so pigheaded she couldn't control her temper. It was a lost cause unless she managed to control her biting remarks toward him. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself; tonight was not going to be easy.

Angelus waited at the top of the stairs for her and had to look twice at her when she came from her room, she looked stunning in the burgundy velvet dress that they had brought that afternoon. The waistline hugged  
her figure completely, which was still too thin for his liking but God she looked so good. He frowned when he saw the neckline; surely it hadn't been that low when they'd shown them the dress in the shop. It showed off perfectly the still plump breasts that seemed to be straining against the confines of the bodice giving a hint of the woman that lay inside. He opened his mouth to demand that she put something else on but thought  
better of it. Why should he care how much of her body she showed off to others, he may be marrying her but it didn't mean that he wanted her. Damn it! He would have to speak with the seamstress who came to prepare the other dresses and make sure she didn't allow for such a low cut neckline in any other dresses. Elizabeth was to be his wife! He had the right to control what she wore, her body was for him only as her husband whether he wanted it or not! She shouldn't be parading around like that showing off her assets to other men. The dress would have to be put away after tonight; it would be her first and last time of wearing it.  
"Is everything all right?" she asked, trying to hide the smile from her face, she had specifically asked the seamstress to lower the neckline on the bodice, hoping that it would work in her favor tonight when she began her work. She could see now that it had worked.  
"Yes, shall we go to dinner?" He asked tightly, holding out his arm to her.  
They started down the stairs and toward the dinning room. When the butler stood at the double doors leading to the dinning room, Buffy glanced a questioning look at Angelus who only smiled and nodded for the butler to open the door.  
The Butler stepped inside and announced "Lord O'Connor and Lady Summers." then stepped back and allowed them to enter.  
Buffy felt lightheaded as she stared at the people sat around the table, all of whom she knew and had been close friends with since she was a child. Her best friend Willow Osbourne was there with her new husband and she looked radiant. What was everyone doing there? Her eyes narrowed as she looked to her left at Angelus who was leading her toward her place at the table.  
When dinning with company, she was required to take the seat at the opposite end of the table, which is where he led her. Being so far away plus with company would make it difficult if not impossible, for her to have any kind of meaningful discussion with him tonight.  
She pursed her lips together so as not to say anything in front of their guests, she didn't wish to offend anyone, but this seriously put a damper of her plans for the evening.

After seating her Angelus left Buffy's side and went to his seat and sat; everyone else took their seats after the lord and lady of the house had taken to theirs.  
Buffy was pleased that Willow had been sat next to her, at least she would be able to catch up with her old friend.  
Conversations struck up as the meal was served and she found herself relaxing a little and even enjoying the evening.  
"How are you Buffy? It's been a while since we last sat down together for tea and I have missed you greatly." Willow said, worried for her friend.  
"I am faring much better now thank you." Buffy replied, her gaze trained on Angelus at the other end of the table who seemed to be impressing the Linton family and the Gaileys from the city.  
"I'm so sorry about your father; he was a good man. We were so surprised when we got an invite to dine with Lord O'Connor and yourself, who is he?" Willow asked inquisitively.  
Buffy didn't have chance to answer her friend, Angelus stood up and walked around to Buffy, pulling her up from her seat to stand with him and gaining everyone's attention.  
"Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to thank you all for joining us tonight. The past week has been distressingly sad for both Miss Summers and myself with the passing of her father and my long time friend. As Hank wished, I have gathered you all together tonight for a happier occasion, Elizabeth and I would like to announce our engagement to you all before it is announced in the newspaper on Thursday. Hank wrote me a letter saying that you were his dearest friends and that he wanted our engagement to be known by you all before it was announced." Angelus said.  
Derrick Linton stood up at that point and raised his glass saying, "To the future Mr. and Mrs. Angelus O'Connor." Everyone else followed in the toast.

Angelus felt how stiff Elizabeth was at his side as he placed his arm around her and brought his glass to his lips, he imagined she might scream and start throwing a tantrum at any moment, she was fast turning the color of a bright red apple and it didn't look good.  
"Excuse me everyone, I feel quite ill all of a sudden." she said tightly and quickly slipped from Angelus' arm before anyone could ask any questions.  
Angelus felt highly embarrassed by her swift departure and apologized to everyone saying that he would be back as soon as he'd checked his fiance was alright.  
"Don't worry my boy, young love and all that." Exclaimed old Mr. Gailey as Angelus left them to continue their meal.  
As he closed the dinning room door behind him he heard her bedroom door close upstairs with a loud bang and he ran up to her room and barged in without an invite.  
"What the hell are you playing at? You don't feel ill at all do you, you just wanted to embarrass me!"  
"Oh get over yourself Angelus! It was nothing of the sort, although if that's what it achieved then I'm glad." she said from her dressing table where she sat pulling the pins from her hair.  
"I wondered when you were going to let your claws out, I knew you'd been too agreeable today."  
"Yes well, it was harder than I'd thought but that performance downstairs was as much as I could take of your arrogant attitude. I had hoped that we would be alone tonight - and not for the reason that your thinking." she said when she saw his lips begin to twist in a smile. "I hoped that we could come to an agreement, neither of us wants to get married so why  
put ourselves through all this. I don't hold you to any obligation regarding my welfare. You are free to go; in fact you could leave right now, just pack your things and I'll think of something to tell everyone. I know my father might have tried to bribe you into taking me for a wife but we're not compatible."  
"Shut up woman." Angelus boomed, he'd had enough of her going on, she needed to know the way things were going to be, "Listen to me and listen to me well, you will marry me whether either of us want it or not. I  
have warned you not to fight me Elizabeth; you will not win so there is little point. When we have guests you will act respectfully toward me and them and not run out like a child throwing a tantrum, or you will be banned from leaving the estate and seeing any guests until I see fit to allow you that privilege. Now, I'm going to go back down and finish my meal, you will straighten yourself out and join the ladies in the parlor for tea in thirty minutes are we clear?"  
"And if I don't?" she asked, wondering what punishment he would dare serve her.  
"Then I'll put you across my knee and spank you like the child you are acting." Angelus said and walked from the room, either way, whatever she chose he would win.

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Unwilling Bride

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Warnings: NC17

Feedback: Please, Please, Please! Plus please let me know if this layout is easier to read, there's been a few comments regarding the layout so just drop me a note so i know for the next chapter.

"He wouldn't dare." Buffy said to herself after he'dgone, even as she said it she knew the truth; he'dmost likely enjoy it as well! Whether she went or not he would win; she could lock her door and refuse to let him in but he would only order the staff to unlock the door and then he might take her key.

The only way to beat him on this was to go straight back down now and finish her dinner. She quickly placed the pins back in her hair and headed back tothe dinning room.

Angelus was surprised when Elizabeth entered the room, he thought she may have come to make a scene, but whenshe apologized to everyone saying that she felt betterafter some fresh air and took her seat, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't mention it Buffy dear, after what you've been through recently it's likely that you'll be feeling unwell. At least you have this strapping young man to take care of you, that must be some relief?" asked Derek Linton.  
Buffy sent a devilish smile toward Angelus, "Oh of course, he's been so good to me, I was in such a state when he arrived but he was ever so understanding. He's done nothing but praise me for my strength and offer  
me support since he arrived; he truly is the husband I wished for." she said with what looked like a genuine loving smile toward Angelus.  
Angelus could see the evil glint in her eyes though and he fought to control any remark that he might make as everyone toasted him.

After that things settled down slightly, he and Buffy were still silently at war but in front of their guests they appeared a young couple in love.  
After the meal was finished, the men stayed in the dinning room for Brandy and cigars while the women went into the parlor to talk over coffee until the men rejoined them.

"So Buffy, when did you meet Angelus; you two seem quite enamored with each other?" Asked Mrs. Linton once they all had coffee and were sitting comfortably on the sofas.

"Well actually we haven't known each other very long, the marriage was more my fathers idea since he's known Angelus for many years. We had hoped that Angelus would have arrived before...but it wasn't to be." Buffy said trailing off at the thought of her father.

"So...you mean you only met him when he came here this week? That this was an arranged marriage?" Willow asked shocked, she never would have thought her friend would agree to an arranged marriage, perhaps there was something that she was missing.

"Well yes, but once we saw each other it was love at first sight." she heard herself saying, wondering why the hell she was lying to her dearest friends. 'Because telling the truth will cause a lot of trouble for every one' she reasoned with herself. Knowing that Willow would never let her best friend marry someone she didn't love and that Mr. and Mrs. Linton looked upon her as a second daughter and would never want to see her unhappy. Angelus may be many things, but her father had thought of him as a great friend and she knew that he was here because of him. She couldn't let them all turn against him; he would have enough on his hands with her, never mind all her friends.

For the thirty minutes she was alone with the women she wished she had stayed in her room and faced Angelus' wrath later. Her friends hounded her with questions about Angelus that she couldn't possibly answer. She found herself making things up, making him seem to be the man she envisioned in her dreams. The valiant knight that would have one day  
come and saved her, sweeping her from her feet and onto his horse, and then riding away with her to safety.

She told them about their shopping trip making it seem more of a loving event where he lavished her with gifts and let her have whatever she wanted. Something she could never imagine Angelus doing for anyone  
except himself.

The men entered the room then and took seats amongst the women; Willow vacated her seat next to Buffy in favor of sitting with her husband, which left the space free for Angelus to take. He noted the slightly solemn look on Elizabeth's face as he sat down, assuming her  
sudden ill mood was because he was sitting next to her. He wondered how they were going to spend the rest of their lives together in any sort of harmony. Perhaps it would be better if he were to continue working.  
That way she would have the run of the house and his name as protection but they wouldn't have to suffer spending all their time in each other's company. Of course he would come back once or twice a year perhaps  
to check on her, and he could hire someone to take care of his assets as well as guard Elizabeth while he was away. The thought had promise but he would have to think more on it before deciding.

They both endured the rest of the evening together, as uncomfortable as it had been to pretend that they actually cared for each other they pulled it off.

Angelus wasn't sure what she told the women whilst they'd been alone but he realized she must have given them half the truth and half lies as he had done with the gentlemen. They were looked upon as a 'perfect  
couple', or so Mrs. Linton had exclaimed before leaving their estate.  
They saw Buffy's friends to the door and once all three carriages were out of view they went back inside. Buffy headed straight for her room without a word while Angelus went into the parlor and poured himself a shot of whiskey. He had made up his mind; he would rush the marriage so that he could get away as quickly as possible. Tomorrow he would send word to his office stating that in two weeks time he would be ready for his next mission. He would speak with the seamstress tomorrow and arrange for the wedding gown to be made be mid next week and then he would find a vicar to wed them a week on Thursday at the estate in a small ceremony. There was no need for a big fancy wedding; he was sure that Elizabeth would not mind. In only two weeks they would be free of each other but also be bound together for life.

True to his word Angelus had everything arranged the next day. Buffy felt as though she been tossed from the back of her horse into a raging river that was rapidly washing her downstream as far away from her normal life as it could. In the next couple of days that had followed their wedding announcement, she had seen little of Angelus, he was always locked up in her fathers office working and when he wasn't he was out making errands and preparing for the wedding which he'd informed her would be in two weeks on Thursday.

On Monday she had her wedding dress fitted and designed between herself and Lady Catherine's bestseamstress. Lady Catherine made a personal visit on the Tuesday of the week of the wedding to deliver Buffy's wedding dress and make sure that it fit perfectly. Buffy stared at herself in the long mirror in her room while Lady Catherine fanned out the bottom of her dress.

"My dear you look wonderful, the gown compliments you completely; your fiance will be spinning on his heels when he sees you walking down the aisle toward him." Lady Catherine beamed at her.

"Actually we're getting married here, as neither of us wanted a large fancy wedding." Buffy replied in an empty voice staring at her image in the old antique mirror.

"Oh well, all the same, he won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

Buffy wished that she wasn't going through with this, but it wasn't the end of the world, divorces may bring scandal but at least they could be performed with good reason, as long as the marriage was not consummated, which was definitely not going to happen. Angelus saw  
her as a scrawny runt of a woman, which was not far from the truth. She had gained little weight since he'd been there and the dark circles beneath her eyes had not disappeared, her hair was limp and like straw due to neglect and her spirit had died. Perhaps he would leave after the wedding and work away like he had always done; he hadn't said anything but he had a large envelope delivered by a messenger the other day that she assumed was something to do with his work.  
That would be the best thing all around as long as he didn't expect to drag her around the world with him but she was sure he wouldn't intend that.

The wedding was set for Thursday afternoon, only two days away now, only her closest friends had been invited for the ceremony, along with an annoying English man called William who was to be Angelus' best man. Apparently the two of them had known each other a long time but Buffy found him completely intolerable. She hoped that he would be leaving as soon as the wedding was over. There was no reason for a honeymoon and so they were holding a small picnic party after the ceremony as long as the weather permitted. She was actually hoping that it rained so that she didn't have to pretend that she was a happily wed new bride.  
When she went down to dinner that night she was to dine alone, Angelus had left her a note with the butler saying that he was sorry for his absence but there was some urgent business that he had to see to at last minute. She entered the dinning room and was surprised to find William in there.

"Hello pet, nice of you to finally join me." he said with that annoying smile.

"I didn't realize that you were here, I thought you had gone along with Angelus, wherever he's gone." She said waving a hand in the air dismissively.

"Do I detect a hint of a question there pet? Do you want to know where your intended has disappeared to on such short notice?" William said to her, loving the way he seemed to be able to spark her anger with just  
his presence. He had known Angelus since they were young and they had worked together all their lives. He'd always been Angelus' second, and he knew him better than anyone. What he knew right now was that although Angelus didn't know it yet, this girl was going to change his life. Angelus may go away and try to leave her behind him but he would come back and she would always be here and sooner or later he would realize what he wanted. He had seen the daring look in his friend's eyes when he had introduced Elizabeth to him. It was a look that said that she wasn't for the likes of his friend. He said he didn't want her but he also didn't want anyone else to have her. William was going to enjoy watching this unfold.

"No, of course not, he's free to do as he pleases as am I." she replied tartly.

"You sure about that, pet? Come and sit, I'm famished and can't wait any longer for some good food." William said before she could comment any further; or more likely start another argument.

"So why did you stay here?" she asked halfway into their meal when neither of them had spoken.

"Angelus' business didn't concern me, besides, he wanted me to stay here and keep you company so that you weren't alone." he replied.

"He actually said that?" she asked surprised that Angelus would give a hoot.

"Well...no, What he really said was 'you stay here and have dinner with Elizabeth so that I know she's eaten something and don't you let her leave the dinning room until every last pea on her plate has been eaten', or something along those lines."

"That sounds more like it. So you've been given the arduous task of babysitting" she replied sarcastically.

"Oh I hardly would call it arduous, having a splendid meal with a beautiful young woman..." He saw her smile at the compliment and couldn't help adding, "even if you do have a vipers tongue."

"Are you always this insufferable?" she asked putting down her knife and fork.

"Are you always this beautiful when you're vexed?" he countered.

"William stop flirting with my fiance." Angelus said in an annoyed voice as he made his presence known. Buffy had been startled, but William had already known his friend was there.

"We were hardly flirting." Buffy replied picking her utensils up and pushing her food around her plate.

"To William fighting is foreplay; eat your food instead of playing with it." Angelus replied as he took a seat at the table next to William.

"Everything go alright?" William asked, he knew the reason for Angelus' absence but wasn't going to say anything to Elizabeth, she would find out for herself soon enough.

"Splendid." Angelus replied as he looked through the documents he'd received the other day.

"What are all those?" Buffy asked, knowing that she shouldn't have bothered but wondering anyhow; she was surprised when he actually told her the truth.

"Documents from the head office regarding my next assignment; I'm sure you won't be too disappointed but I'm being called away on Friday to begin my work, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. A few months at least if not longer; I shall perhaps be back for Christmas." Angelus replied, he'd been wondering how to approach the subject of his leaving, might as well just give it to her straight.

"That's nine months away, must be something important if its going to take that long." she commented, knowing better than to ask what the assignment was. Her father had never once divulged anything to her and she knew that the same would be said for Angelus.

He didn't reply to her, not wanting to engage in a conversation of work, he wasn't permitted to tell her anything even if he had wanted.

She ate the rest of her meal as quickly as possible, as unwelcome feelings of hurt at his sudden leaving assaulting her. She excused herself and went straight up to her room. As she lay in bed trying to fall asleep, she thought about the prospect of having Angelus leave her for nine months the day after they were to be married. She had grown strangely accustomed to having him in the house over the last two weeks. At first things seemed to be going great but then all of a sudden he distanced himself from her and she couldn't understand why, they had spent two wonderful days together and then suddenly he couldn't stand to be alone with her; what had gone wrong? In the time she had spent with him she had found that although he was still all the things he was when they'd first met- arrogant and bossy... she enjoyed his company at times. Thinking back she tried to remember if she had done or said something to upset him and push him away.

Flashback  
On Monday of the previous week, they had spent a wonderful afternoon out horseback riding, something that she had missed terribly. They had taken some food and she had showed him the large lake on the grounds  
that she had played at as a child. It was peaceful and the weather had been warm as they'd sat and ate their packed lunch. Their horses grazing near the water's edge as they talked quietly about her past and how she  
and Willow used to swim in the pool in the hot summer months.

On the way home a sudden playfulness came over her as she called to him that she would race him back home and took off at an alarming rate.  
Angelus took off after her worried that she might fall off, but after half a mile, found her to be a capable rider, they were almost back at the estate when they darted through the small wooded area and Buffy's horse came lame throwing her from the saddle.

She landed roughly in the grass dazed but otherwise alright. Angelus had quickly checked her over for any injuries, worrying that she might have broken something, then checking on the horse.

"You won't be able to ride her home, she'll be alright but she can't be ridden for a few weeks until her legs heeled." He picked up her horses reins and mounted his black stallion.

Buffy thought for a minute that he was going to make her walk back to the estate but he reined his horse up next to her and easily lifted her up onto his horse, sitting her in front of him as they headed back at a slow rate to allow for her horse's injury to heal.

She had sat stiffly between his legs at first, one of his arms holding her horse's reins and the other wrapped around her waist holding his reins. It was such an intimate position and she felt as though every brush of his chest against her back was sending tiny electric shocks through her body.  
Angelus hadn't been thinking when he pulled her into the saddle with him; he should have given her his horse and walked back, at least that way he wouldn't have her tempting backside pressing back against his groin with every movement from the horse. It was even worse when she finally relaxed enough to lean back against him in the saddle, it felt strangely right and he couldn't fathom why. He didn't know the woman  
really and yet her being in the circle of his arms felt so right. 'It has been way too long since I've been with a woman' he thought to himself as he tried to remember how long it had been.

They made the ride in silence all the way back to the stables where they handed the horses over to the stable boy and went inside.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Angelus asked once more as they went inside the house.

"No, a few bruises maybe but nothing I haven't had before, at least nothings broken. My head hurts a little though," she said rubbing the side of her head.

Without thinking Angelus reached out and placed his hand where hers had been, gently feeling for any lumps or cuts.

"Am I interrupting something?" William said with a smile as he came inside the house.

Angelus' hand dropped from her and they both took a step back as William approached.

"Oh please, go back to whatever it was you were about to do, I can wait." Will said with such a triumphant smirk at having caught them doing what was really very little but had earned William their priceless pissed off looks for his interruption.

"What do you want, Will?" Angelus asked, a little annoyed at having been interrupted.

"Just seeing if you were ready to go over those figures but I can see you're busy, we can do it later."

"Actually you two go ahead, I need to lay down for a while." Buffy said and turned toward the stairs without another word.

Angelus watched her go up and then called for Molly, sending her to Elizabeth to see if she needed anything and to inform him if there was anything wrong. He didn't want her left alone after such a fall. Following William, Angelus headed for his office to do some paperwork but his mind kept wandering back to Elizabeth.

That day had been the beginning of something; of what, she wasn't sure but she was sure that's where it had started. The next morning, Angelus had been unusually quiet and hadn't even commented when she hadn't  
finished all of her breakfast. She had seen little of him that day and he had been absent at dinner later that evening, but he had sought her out later in the gardens.

She wanted some fresh air to cool down from a particularly loud argument she'd just had with William and had sought refuge in the huge gardens at the back of the house. She went to her favorite area, a small alcove where the bushes had grown over in an arch, concealing the small bench underneath it from the view of the house. Sitting down, she was lost in her thoughts when his voice startled her.

"What did he upset you over this time?" Angelus asked when he finally found her sitting on a bench in the gardens. When he'd entered the house from a long and grilling day, he'd found William cursing in the parlor  
filling his glass with whiskey and knocking it straight back glass after glass. He had an idea what had happened but rather than speaking with his friend about it he had searched the house for Elizabeth and  
then headed out to the gardens knowing she wouldn't have left the grounds. He found their behavior toward each other amusing and worrying at the same time. William was his best friend and his most trusted confident while Elizabeth was to be his wife. They  
would both be the most major influences in his life and they couldn't get along for one day without him there to play referee.

"It doesn't really matter, I can't even remember how we got into the argument so it mustn't have been that important." she replied after an exaggerated sigh.

"For the life of me I can't understand how you could have possibly stood to have worked with him for all those years without shooting him somewhere painfully at least once." she commented and was surprised when Angelus gave a burst of laughter. She smiled in reply, it felt good to make him laugh; it was the first time she had seen him laugh and hoped it  
wouldn't be the last.

He loved her sense of humor - where did that thought come from, he wondered. "Are you cold?" he asked, noticing her shiver slightly.

"A little, it's chilled a lot since I came out here."

"Would you like to come inside, I think William's drowning his defeat in a bottle of whiskey in the parlor. We could head into the library and have a  
glass of Brandy together to warm you up?" Angelus asked. After not seeing her all day he felt compelled by something to spend some time with her.

She nodded her ascent and they headed indoors quietly so as not to alert William to their presence. Angelus went to pour them some Brandy while Buffy waited by the lit fire warming her hands; it was a cold night and she was glad that someone had lit it.

Angelus returned to her with a glass for each of them and then turned his attention to the books, looking through the selection and choosing one from the shelf as he returned to the warmth of the fire.

"Come and sit by the fire, you still look cold." Angelus said to her when he saw she was about to sit on the sofa.

She had wanted badly to curl up on the soft fur rug in front of the fire like she did so often but had thought that it would start an argument if she were to do such a thing as to sit on the floor! Surprisingly once she was comfy Angelus joined her on the rug.

She was so surprised that she didn't know what to say and so they sat in silence until she noticed the book resting in his hands.

"You like poetry?" she asked him; he was holding her father's favorite book, one that had quickly become her own favorite. The one she had read almost every night when she first learned of her fathers illness, as the  
words had given her the strength to get through the hardest times.

"Yes, my own collection should be here shortly. I hadn't the time to bring it with me when I came but I'm glad you have some, I actually have a copy of this book myself, it's one of my favorites. Have you read it?" he asked, thankful at finding some common ground for them to walk on together.

"Yes, I love that book. It was a great help to me during the months of my father's illness." she replied solemnly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you," he said.

"No, it's all right. They are good memories, memories of him...If you wouldn't mind, would you read some to me?" she asked almost too quietly for him to hear.

He did a half smile that she found adoring before opening the pages of the book and choosing one to read.  
"ONE HAPPY MOMENT"  
by: John Dryden  
O, no, poor suffering Heart, no Change endeavor,  
Choose to sustain the smart, rather than leave her;  
My ravished eyes behold such charms about her,  
I can die with her, but not live without her:  
One tender Sigh of hers to see me languish,  
Will more than pay the price of my past anguish:  
Beware, O cruel Fair, how you smile on me,  
'Twas a kind look of yours that has undone me.  
Love has in store for me one happy minute,  
And She will end my pain who did begin it;  
Then no day void of bliss, or pleasure leaving,  
Ages shall slide away without perceiving:  
Cupid shall guard the door the more to please us,  
And keep out Time and Death, when they would seize us:

Time and Death shall depart, and say in flying,  
Love has found out a way to live, by dying."

He had read through many of the poems, but only the happier ones he could find, as he didn't want to upset her. As he read the last poem, he looked up to Elizabeth who had fallen asleep in front of him; he took a moment to study her. She truly was beautiful despite her delicate condition and he wondered briefly what things might have been like between them if they had met under different circumstances. He could feel his heart slowly opening up to her with every smile, every sarcastic remark and comment. She made his heart sore, he couldn't remember having genuinely laughed like he had in the gardens for a long time.

She was a temptress and his ever present logical thinking told him that she was dangerous to him; that she would have him tamed and taking her to parties for the rest of her life and doing nothing worth while if he let her in, but part of him didn't care. A part of him just wanted to be with her, listen to her talking or just watching her sleep like he was now.

It took all of his will power to motivate himself to stand up, scooping her up into his arms he gently carried her up to her room and placed her on her bed.

He wanted badly to crawl into that bed with her and hold her but he forced himself away telling himself that she would probably scream down the house if he did such a thing. She hated him and what he was doing  
to her life. Why would she possibly want to be with him in any kind of way, he asked himself. LEAVE NOW!

His brain said and he pushed aside his heart's meager stirrings telling him to stay. Looking back at her still form once more he closed the door behind him with a soft click. Buffy smiled in her sleep a word slipped from her lips in her slumber, a softly spoken...Angel.  
End flashback

She couldn't remember falling asleep downstairs. The last thing she remembered before waking was hearing Angelus' soft voice reciting a poem to her. She had woken the early next day to find that he had already left. From that point onwards she had rarely been able to catch him alone to speak with him; William was an ever present companion who she wished would just go away to go bug someone else. She had managed to corner Angelus once since that night and ask him if anything was wrong. If she had done something to upset him.

"Is it me, have I done something? Because last time I checked we had a nice polite conversation and spent a wonderful two days together. Now you won't even be alone with me for five minutes! What's changed?" she  
pleaded with him.

He showed no emotions in his words when he replied and his eyes were dark and cold. "There's nothing wrong. I'm a busy man Elizabeth and I have more pressing things to do than to spend time chatting with you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be going."

With that he had walked away from her, mounted his horse and ridden off, not returning until past midnight.

She had been upset after their brief conversation and surprisingly found comfort in some wise words from William. "When Angelus doesn't know what he wants he puts up this defense where he simply pushes everyone  
away. He's never needed to care for any woman in his life and no one has ever spent the time to try and get to know him. If you do care for him pet, then don't give up, he may be going away but maybe you can change  
his mind. Think about it." William had said before leaving her in the parlor to think things through, and she had. She decided that she wanted something from Angelus, what; she wasn't yet sure but she wouldn't  
find out if he distanced himself from her while they barely spoke.

She had spent every day after that trying to insert herself into his life. Staying up late occasionally for him but he never opened up and never spent much time alone with her without making an excuse to leave.

He acted almost skittish when she was near, as though one touch from her would melt the ice that he had hand crafted around himself to keep her away. She was beginning to loose hope that she would ever break through those walls. And now she had only one day left before the wedding and one more before he would be leaving. She had accomplished nothing in nearly two weeks; how was she going to get through to him before Friday?

tbc..


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Unwilling Bride

Author: Neamh1

Disclamier: Not mine

Warnings: NC17

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews, here's an early chapter for those of you who couldn't wait. The last chapter was late cause i went away on holiday for a week but i'm back now and updates will be regular again. Please let me know what you think, thanks.

The day of the wedding was upon them and Angelus stood in his room, dressed and ready, as the guests were arriving downstairs and William was escorting people to their seats. He would soon be required to go down and take his place as he waited for Elizabeth; the thought of his bride to be made him release a huge sigh. The past two weeks had been awful, she'd been trying so hard to insinuate herself into his life, to get to know him but he rebuffed her attempts at every turn. He couldn't wait to be away from her and not have to worry that William might leave them to dine alone and he'd have to keep steering the conversation away from himself. He didn't enjoy being mean and cold and distant with her but there was no use getting friendly, he told himself. They could never have a loving marriage and he wouldn't even be around after today so why bother to get to know one another. All he needed to know was that Hank's daughter was taken care of and then his conscience could rest.

A knock on the door alerted him to William's presence only a second before his friend invaded his room, "Everyone is ready and waiting, time to go my friend." William said with a smirk. He'd seen the way that Angelus had been acting around Elizabeth and despite what thoughts his behavior gave to her, he knew more than ever that his friend was developing feelings for the young blonde.

"Okay." Angelus said and followed him from the room, downstairs and into the dinning room, which had been cleared for the ceremony. He took his place at the front and waited beside William for his bride.

Buffy had been staring at herself in the mirror for the past ten minutes. The gown, the flowers, the maid of honor, everything was how she had pictured it would be. The only things wrong were herself and her groom, she wanted more than anything to run, right there and then. Sneak down the servants' staircase; take a horse from the stable and ride away; would anyone notice until it was too late? She was alone, Mr. Linton was waiting for her in the main hallway and all the servants had been gathered into the back of the dinning room to witness the marriage.

She grabbed her money pouch from her dressing table and walked to her door. She opened it a crack to see if there was anyone outside in the hallway and it was clear. She moved quickly to the servants staircase, not letting herself think about what she was doing; just concentrating on the movement of her feet as they took one step at a time.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she dashed through the empty kitchen and out the back door, relieved to see that the back of the house was clear. Over to the stables she slipped inside and checked for any of the stable hands. When all was clear she struggled with one of the saddles to get it upon one of the horses. Usually she would have no problem but the wedding dress was very confining.

"Need some help there pet?"

Her whole body froze at the sound of the voice and she turned slowly to find William leaning against the stable door, he looked angry.

"Yeah, you could go back inside and pretend everything is fine." She replied and quickly returned to saddling the horse.

"Yeah, well somehow I don't think that's going to happen. What are you thinking? Running away isn't the answer, I told you what you should do with Angelus. I told you he needed time; do you always give up so easily?" He said as he approached her.

"Easily? William, I've been trying so hard, how much time does he need? Maybe by the time we're both old and wrinkled he might be able to say that he finds me amiable? Well I want more than that...I want love. I want to look forward to my husband's return, not dread it. Angelus will never care about me; all I am to him is an obligation. I'm doing us both a favor by going now before this goes any further, now would you prefer for your friend to be stuck in an unwanted marriage or are you going to help me saddle this damn horse?" she shouted at him.

"Yes Will, are you going to help her?"

Both William and Buffy turned to the stable door where a mightily pissed off Angelus was standing. He looked as though he was going to tear them both apart. "So what, you two have been talking about me behind my  
back, constructing plans to have me house trained?"

"Angelus it's not like that, the girl simply got cold feet. I was trying to talk her into coming back nside. I thought it would be best if you didn't find  
out about this. Not to mention all the guests." Will said trying to calm down his friend before things got out of hand.

"Don't give me that crap Will, you've been trying to set me up with a woman for years now and it's never worked, no reason now should be any different. Were you going to help her?" Angelus asked, looking for any  
signs that his friend was going to lie to him.

"No. Never." Will replied and Angelus nodded, knowing that Will wasn't lying, he would have dragged Elizabeth back inside by her hair before letting her escape.

"Fine, you're forgiven for the matchmaking, but I'll never forgive you." he spat at Elizabeth. "You were going to make a fool of me for your own selfish reasons. You think this is what I wanted?" He shouted at her as he approached, not really noticing that William stood his ground in between them. "I didn't want to marry you, my life was great before I got your father's letter, but did I run away like an idiotic child? No, I faced up to my responsibilities and I honored your father's last wishes. This is what he  
wanted for you; do you care so little for his wishes that you would go ahead and do this, if so then go now. Get on your horse and go, hell Iâ'll help you!" he shouted and grabbed some reins fitting them swiftly to the horse and placing them roughly into her hands. "Go." He said and walked away.

Buffy stood there shaking from his anger. She'd seen him be mean and annoyed but never seen him this angry before. She jumped when William placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked, seeing her shaking from fright.

"Ye-yes, I'll be fine, thank you." She replied shakily but slowly gaining some strength.

"What are you going to do, are you leaving?" William asked, knowing that whatever she chose he wouldn't get involved with now that Angelus knew.

"No, I'll stay and do as my father asked, as Angelus pointed out, I'm just being selfish." she said bitterly walking toward the stable doors. "Tell Angelus I'll be ready in ten minutes." she said before slipping through the doors and back into the house the way she'd come.

Angelus stood at the front of the room waiting for her. He had half hoped that she had gone, rode away and never came back, but another part of him was glad that she had come back. Would he have forgiven himself  
if she had run away and been hurt? He knew he wouldn't have and he knew that as soon as she had been found missing he would have sent out search parties for her to bring her home. He had given her the choice and she had agreed to the marriage; not for herself or for him but for her father, their only mutual reason for this charade. The wedding march began and he straightened his back and looked straight at the vicar not willing to give her the satisfaction of turning to see her walk up the aisle. 'God I hope it rains' he thought.

Buffy stood at the top of the stairs, she took a deep breath and walked down to Mr. Linton who was waiting for her, as he was going to give her away to Angelus in her father's place.

She felt as though she was being led to her deathrather than her future husband. The music she heard was not the wedding march being played on her father's piano but the sad dreary tune played at funerals. They  
reached the dinning room doors and she looked inside at the guests assembled on either side of the makeshift aisle. Looking up further she saw Angelus staring straight ahead at the vicar, he couldn't even be polite enough to make an effort for their guests and turn to watch her walk up the aisle; and he had the nerve to accuse her of trying to embarrass him!  
Oh, she'd make him pay. Proceeding down the aisle she smiled at the guests as they watched her with love and envy, holding in the tears when she met Willow's worried eyes. When they reached the front, Mr. Linton gave her to Angelus and not once through the ceremony did he look her in the eyes. His vows were spoken as if read from a sheet of paper, no meaning behind them as were hers.

She felt numb and went suddenly pale when Angelus produced a beautiful gold, emerald and diamond ring from his pocket, placing it on her finger at the appropriate time. When her time came he placed a matching ring in her hand and she put it on his ring finger. She wondered how he had known what size ring to get but it mattered little, she could still read nothing from his eyes and felt as thought the ring was searing her flesh. It would forever be a reminder that she belonged to a man who did not want her.

Angelus stood in front of her trying to look anywhere but into her eyes, he was too angry to make that contact with her right now, he feared he might sear her with one look. He knew from her conversation with Will in the stable what she wanted from him. He had no room in his life for love, he'd never loved a woman in his life, and he was incapable of the emotion. Elizabeth would never look into his eyes and see love, the most  
she could hope for was lust and right now he was too angry for any thoughts of lust toward her. He was leaving early in the morning before she woke, he had no need for goodbyes, and he would see her again, hopefully not too soon and would keep in touch. Blocking all his emotions out he returned to the surrounding world just as the vicar announced them husband and wife and told him that he could kiss the  
bride.

She barely heard the vicar pronounce them man and wife as she studied him, looking for something, anything that would give her a little hope that the rest of her life wasn't doomed to be alone. He leaned in toward her and softly pressed his lips to hers in such a bittersweet kiss that she couldn't hold back the single tear from slipping from her eye. She had never been kissed before and wondered if all kisses felt so, so...full of despair and pent up passion that they made a woman's knees weak and their lips tremble, begging for more.

He looked at her then, into her eyes and God how he wanted to kiss her again, to slide his fingers through her hair that looked so silky today it shone even out of the sun's bright rays. Her skin looked so smooth and soft he wanted badly to place his hands against it and take comfort in her.

The audience cheered and clapped, breaking them both from their reverie and bringing them back to the room full of people, bringing back Angelus' sudden forgotten anger with them. They walked down the aisle together and outside to the gardens where the picnic food and blankets had been arranged, Buffy and Angelus had been placed away from the crowd to give them privacy. They headed toward their blanket and Buffy  
unpacked the basket that had been arranged for them, mainly to keep herself busy so that they didn't have to talk. She feared any talk might start a war.

William approached and stood in front of them, "Listen, you two are supposed to be happy newlyweds, you could try acting like it, people are starting to ask questions after that performance inside." he said and  
walked away.

Buffy sighed and Angelus frowned at his friend's back as he walked away.

"The rings are beautiful, when did you get them?" she asked to break the silence with what seemed a neutral topic.

"I went to collect them last night but I had them ordered when William and I went into the city on Monday." he replied. He'd been dreading this part and unfortunately the weather had held out despite the number of clouds in the sky.

"William was teasing me that you might have gone somewhere else, to perhaps enjoy yourself on your last night of freedom." she said quietly.

"This may not be the ideal marriage Beth, and I may have had my share of women in the past, but I don't plan on being unfaithful to you. Besides your father asked me not to." he knew it was a nasty thing to say but couldn't help the remark.

"It's Buffy." she replied choosing to ignore his jab at her. He frowned, not understanding what she meant.

"The shortened version of my name, everyone calls me Buffy, not Beth. And thank you, if it means anything; I'll be faithful too, no matter how pigheaded and mean you are to me."

"Well if you didn't want to face the repercussions of being caught you shouldn't have tried to sneak away in the first place. Or at least you should have been smart about it. I mean trying to do it on the day is a  
disaster, you should have gone last night, I wouldn't have even known until this morning; by that time you could have been long gone." he said.

"You could have left too you know; I needn't have been this burden in your life, you should have just never come."

"I'm starting to think you're right." he replied and stood up from the blanket intending on walking away.

"Hey you two lovebirds. The servants spent a lot of time working to prepare that dance floor for you so you'd better get up there and have your first dance before I steal your bride away." he said with a devilish  
smile to Angelus.

"You're welcome to her." Angelus spat bitterly.

"Gladly mate - after the first dance, you don't want people talking more than they already are, do you?" Will asked his friend.

Angelus stood still for a few moments before grudgingly holding out his hand to help Buffy up from the floor, and then he led her to the dance floor and took her into his arms as the small band began playing some  
soft music.

Despite the resentment and anger she felt radiating from him she felt...safe and secure as he held her, one strong arm wrapped around her tiny waist, the other holding her hand gently in his. She fit perfectly in his arms and it seemed so strange considering they couldn't even get along for one full  
day together.

He held her as they moved around the dance floor, they had little time for talk as other couples joined them and they had to keep their remarks to a minimum so that no one could hear them argue. Despite the words  
that passed between she felt so perfect in his arms like that was where she was meant to be. She smelled like vanilla and fresh flowers and her hand in his was so soft and delicate that he thought he might break it if he held it too tightly. Was this song ever going to end?

The afternoon had become evening and everyone was still thoroughly enjoying himself or herself when the heavens opened and let down a river of rain. They all rushed indoors but everyone was soaked to the bone by the time they were in the shelter of the house. The guests bid Buffy and Angelus goodbye and left for their own homes. Buffy, Angelus and William went to their rooms to bathe before they caught a chill.

All Buffy's bones ached from the over exertion of the days activities; she hadn't been so active in a long time and now she was paying for it. The bath oils helped to ease some of the aches but she still couldn't help lying down on the bed after she'd dried and dressed for dinner. She was so tired she could sleep for a week and still be exhausted! She would have to get up soon and head downstairs for dinner but in the meantime she planned on not moving a muscle and definitely not thinking about what she was going to say to Angelus at dinner.

Angelus took his bath quickly and got dressed then headed for some courage in the form on an amber liquid, throwing back the whole glass as he reveled in the burning sensation that took over. He'd had around half the bottle when he was interrupted.

"Boy, must be something serious going on if your throwing back so much whiskey. Want to tell me what's on your mind?" William asked as he came into the room and took a seat.

"No." Angelus said throwing back another glass.

"Well, my guess is that it's that pretty little wife of yours making you have second thoughts about going away." Angelus sent a menacing glare his way but Will shrugged it off. He'd seen it plenty of times and it had little effect on him anymore. "Not that I blame you, even heart broken as she is, anyone can see that she is exquisite, if I'd met her first I would have taken her; maybe not for a wife, but you know what I mean."

William was on the floor before he could say anymore, "Don't ever talk about her that way again." Angelus said in a deathly quiet voice.

Will held his hands up in defeat, "Look I'm sorry, didn't realize you were so protective." he said with the slight raise of his eyebrows indicating to Angelus that he had planned for this and was trying to make a point.

"Bastard! What are you getting at this time Will?" Angelus asked, knowing that he would never hear the end of it unless William said his piece.

Getting up from the floor, William poured himself a glass of the whiskey. "You've changed lately. I think that you care for her more than you are willing to admit and I think she's good for you. Also, I don't think you really want to go away tomorrow and leave her."

"That's nonsense; she drives me mad to the point that I want to smash the whole house up. I hate her and she hates me...but when I touch her it's like bang! She fits so well but she's such a brat, I could never love her." Angelus said on a sigh.

"You two were doing great at first. The horse ride, reading in the library, why did you push her away?"

"Because, we're too different, I love my work, I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life. Everything is so screwed up between us now anyway. And you having this conversation with me when I'm drunk is unfair and you know it."

"Yeah well, it's the only time I can get you to tell the truth." Will smiled to his friend. "Go and apologize to her for shouting at her; tell her you  
were just upset when you found she was going to sneak away. Hell, tell her everything from the beginning, tell her why you pushed her away when you two started to connect."

"Why? So she can laugh in my face? No thanks, I'll be out of here tomorrow morning and I won't have to worry about her again." Angelus slurred and raised his glass to Will before emptying it's contents.

"And who are you going to have looking out for her while you're gone, you know so you won't worry?" Will asked, knowing the answer.

"You of course!" Angelus said with a cheer.

Will shook his head and walked from the room leaving Angelus to his whiskey, neither Buffy nor Angelus joined him for dinner and so he ate alone and then went into the town to find the nearest ale house for some much needed unwinding. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day!

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Unwilling Btide

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were!

Warnings: This chapter hints at gang rape and there is a character death - though not one of the main characters, please do not read if you are offended by this.

Feedback: Thanks again for the reviews, please keep them coming and enjoy the next chapter.

Buffy woke early the next morning, looking out her window she saw that it wasn't even dawn yet. She'd slept the whole night and not even woken for dinner. Sitting up in bed she decided to get dressed and go for a walk before breakfast, the fresh air would help to clear her mind. She was dreading the next few hours, Angelus would be leaving at dawn and her world would once again be turned upside down.

The cool morning air chilled her cheeks as she walked around the house, the servants were already up and busy, the maids cleaning, the hired hands heading out to check fences and maintain the estates grounds. She spoke to no one and they seemed to understand her need for solitude.

Walking around to the back of the house she heard noises coming from the stables and went to see what was going on. The stable hands didn't usually arrive until after dawn to start mucking out and training the horses.

Walking inside she followed the sound of the movements until she came upon a man saddling a horse. Recognizing the large strong frame of Angelus, she ducked into one of the empty stalls and watched him.

As she watched she grew angrier by the second, he had his horse saddled and all his supplies stored in his saddlebag. She watched as he mounted his horse and rode out of the stables, quietly she followed and watched as he rode not to the house but straight out of the grounds and along the road away from the estate. He was leaving without a word? Her temperature reached boiling point as she remembered the almightily speech he'd given her about running away without a word to anyone. How dare he be so condescending!

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Asked Toby, one of the grounds keepers, as he approached her on his way into work.

"Yes, may I borrow your horse, Toby?" She asked and without waiting for an answer mounted and took the reins from Toby then rode out of the grounds. Buffy didn't look back, she just rode hard and fast in the direction that Angelus had taken, the rode was long until it approached the city so she knew that if she couldn't reach him before she got there then she would have little chance of finding him.

Fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of him, her horse was beginning to tire from the fast pace she had set and her cheeks and bare arms from the elbow down were red raw from the cold wind as it blew at  
her. Far in the distance she could barely make out a rider, she couldn't tell if it was him so she pushed her horse a little harder to catch up.

Angelus heard a horse being ridden hard behind him and turned to see a woman riding at full speed toward him. At first he mistook her for someone in trouble and stopped to see if he could help, her lack of cloak or bonnet made him realize she must have fled in a hurry.

As she got nearer his concern turned to disbelief and then anger as he realized whom the rider was. He waited for her to approach and stop but still didn't say anything. She must have seen him leave and took off  
after him; he was impressed that she had caught him but it wasn't without consequences. Her breathing was as labored as the horses and her bare arms and face had turned red raw from the cold. Waiting until her  
breathing slowed so that she would be able to reply he spoke to her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"You left...you just left?" she said in an almost confused voice - almost; there was anger surfacing underneath.

"What? You wanted a tearful goodbye? I thought I'd save us the bother." he replied sarcastically.

"You preached to me about running away on our wedding day yet you didn't have the respect or decency to even say goodbye? I don't understand, do you consider yourself above it all?"

"Look, I've a long ride a head of me and I don't want to be tired out by having an argument with you before I've even gotten half way. I just thought that if I left before you woke things would be better. There  
wouldn't be that awkwardness when I left and you wouldn't have to pretend in front of the staff that you would miss me, okay? Now will you please just...go home." he said and turned his horse back in the direction of the city and started his horse at a slow pace. He expected her to ride after him and felt slightly disappointed when she didn't.

She watched as he turned his back to her and she realized that they could never be together and be happy. It was best to let him go but she couldn't let them part on bad terms. "Angelus!" she shouted before he'd gotten too far to hear her, he stopped and looked back in her direction, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Buffy" he said back and then continued on, he was too far to see the tear fall from her eye.

As he rode on he felt worse and worse about trying to leave without saying goodbye. She was right, he had preached to her about running away and he'd gone and done the same thing, not even considering that he was contradicting himself. Turning the last corner and entering a small wooded area just before the outskirts of the town he looked back but he could no longer see where she had been. It was a long way from the estate and he didn't like the thought of her being so far away without an escort. He should have ridden her back to the house before leaving; he never should have left her in the road like that.

Turning his horse he headed back around the corner and was at first relieved to see that she was still there in the distance where he had left her. The only thing was that she wasn't alone.

He stayed where he was for a few minutes looking at the three men that had dismounted their horses and were standing around her. He couldn't make out whom they were and he wasn't going to do anything until he knew their intentions. They could be some of the grounds keepers that were in her employment, but when one of them pulled Buffy roughly from the saddle he shoved that idea aside. He couldn't go in all guns  
blazing, that would likely get them both killed, so he quietly took his horse off track and headed through the woods that lined the left side of the road and went in a circle as close as he could get without them hearing him.

"Well lookie what we have here men; if that ain't just the most fine piece of flesh we've seen in a long while."

Buffy turned at the crude remark and saw three men approaching from behind her, their tracks seemed like they'd been traveling off the road and she didn't recognize any of them. "I'm sorry, I have to be going." she said and attempted to turn her horse before being roughly pulled from the saddle by the tallest man. They were all dirty and reeked of sweat as though they'd been on the road for weeks without bathing. She repulsed slightly at the smell and the tall ginger man who'd pulled her down noticed and wasn't happy.

"What's the matter ducks, a little too manly than you prefer? You look like one of them prissy little women who spend all their time drinking  
tea and hanging around men who smell sweater than wild flowers."

"Yeah, so what 'pray tell' are you doing all the way out here?" asked the second man who was extremely small and was chewing something as he spoke.

"And she ain't even got her cloak, must 'ave left in a hurry." said the third man, a tall dark and muscular man who looked slightly smarter than the other two.

"I was looking for my husband." Buffy said and received a sharp backhand to her left cheek which knocked her to the floor.

"You don't say nothin' 'till we tell you too, got that?" said the tall ginger man.

Buffy nodded and remained on the floor, not wanting to anger them further, she briefly glanced in the direction that Angelus had gone hoping that he might have come back to see if she had left but there was no sign of him, she was on her own now.

"Lookin' for someone?" asked the dark haired man who seemed to be in charge, "Your husband perhaps, well he's long gone by now, nice little spat you two had, real amusing. Don't think he'll ever be coming back -  
his loss, our gain. Pick her up Jack, she's getting that pretty dress all dirty."

Jack lifted her from the floor roughly but didn't relinquish his hold of her arm. "I want her first Clay, it's my turn, I always get the leftovers." Buffy gasped at their meaning and started to struggle but Jack swung her easily into his arms and held her struggling body tightly. "Mmm, keep doing that, that wriggling is givin' me a hard one." he whispered in her ear. She felt sick from his words and without thinking brought her knee up between his legs as hard as she could. Jack stumbled back at a loss for breath and fell onto the floor.

"You little Bitch!" shouted the small man as he charged at her, he didn't get far before a shot rang out and he went down to the floor clutching his leg.

Buffy's eyes darted around terrified and Clay withdrew his gun from its holster and looked towards the trees where the shot had come from but couldn't see anyone, so he ran for Buffy and used her as a shield.

"Come out now or the girls gonna drop!" he shouted but nothing moved, "I mean it, you've got till five!" he started counting and on four they heard a shout and Angelus stepped out from behind one of the tree's.

Buffy was only half relieved to see him, she wasn't alone now but they were far from saved. "Drop the gun and whatever else you have and walk slowly towards me, keep your hands where I can see 'em." Clay shouted and reluctantly Angelus did as he said, he could do little more when Buffy was at the man's mercy.

"Who are you?" Clay asked when Angelus was a few feet away.

"He's my husband." Buffy replied and Clay gave a rough yank to her hair with his gun hand and she cried out in pain.

"Bitch, you're gonna learn not to speak until I tell you too if I gotta beat it into you."

"Just let her go, we only live a short distance down the road, we can pay you well." Angelus tried to bargain.

"Really, well now that changes everything." Clay said with a smile. "You ride on home and come back with as much cash as you can get your hands on, pretty girl here's gonna wait with me, we gonna have us a bit of  
fun." Clay said and he pulled at the front of her bodice tearing it in half and revealing her corset, her heavy breathing causing her breast to rise and fall rythmatically as Clay admired her body. "She's got a nice pair, any good in the sack?" he asked Angelus.

"I'm not leaving her and you're not going to touch her." Angelus replied between gritted teeth, he was at a loss for what to do; one of Clay's men approached them then, the one that Buffy had knocked to the floor, the other man had passed out from loss of blood.

"Oh I think I am. You can either stay, watch and then I kill you both or you can go and get that money and come back. We'll be done with her by time you do and I might be generous and let you have her back if there's enough money."

"I told you I'm not leaving her." Angelus replied looking around for something he could use as a weapon.

"Suit yourself." said Clay and threw Buffy to the floor, he handed Jack his gun and lowered himself down on top of Buffy, pinning down her legs as he straddled her and holding her arms above her head with one hand while fondling her breast roughly with the other.

Before he could lower his face to hers, another shot rang out and he turned to see Jack fall to the floor and Angelus charging toward him. He jumped up from Buffy just as Angelus tackled him and they rolled to the floor on the other side of her.

Before she knew it a fourth person was lifting her from the ground and placing a jacket around her shoulders. Lifting her head she looked into the concerned eyes of William. "You okay pet?" he asked but she didn't answer, she turned her attention back to Angelus and Clay as they fought, both had knifes in their hands and were circling each other, slashing out  
with their weapons and causing various cuts on each others body. Their fight seemed to only last a few seconds before everything turned to slow motion as Clay charged at Angelus with his blade aiming straight  
for the heart. Buffy screamed and made to run for him but William held her firmly back with both arms around her waist, both Angelus and Clay collided and stood still locked in a tight embrace before Clay fell backwards to the floor, Angelus' blade buried deep in his chest.

Angelus looked down at Clay as he spluttered for breath then his eyes closed slowly and his shaking body stilled. Turning slowly around, he looked to where Buffy and William were standing but was quickly assaulted by a female body flinging herself into his arms. Looking down he rested his cheek against Buffy's golden hair and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Looking to William he nodded his thanks before noticing one of the stable boys walking to them with his horse and two others.

William approached Buffy and Angelus after a few moments, "Toby here said that Elizabeth had stolen his horse and rode off; said he'd also seen you riding out of the estate a short while before. Figured she was chasing you and there might be some fireworks but didn't expect anything like this. You take Buffy home, I'll stay here with the bodies and Toby can ride into the city and get the law. I'll try and keep them back from the house as long as possible but they'll want to peak with you both sooner or later."

"Thanks Will." Angelus said and lifted Buffy into his rms and on to the horse, climbing up behind her and holding her tightly he took them back to the estate hile William and Toby took care of the three men who would have raped and killed his wife if he hadn't come back for her.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Angelus whispered to her passed out form as they headed back to the estate.

tbc..


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Unwilling Bride

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, there's really no excuse i just got behind with everything. Any way, here it is, hope you all enjoy it!

When they got back to the house, Angelus took her inside and straight up to her room with Molly and a few other maids fussing behind him.

"Molly, get a bath ready; I also need some food and clean clothes for Buffy. Hurry, then leave us alone." He said as Buffy started to stir in his arms.

"Right away Sir. I'll bring some band aids for your cuts, should I call the doctor?" Molly asked but Angelus shook his head. Molly and the servants left the room just as Buffy came to.

"Angelus?" she said slightly confused until everything came back to her. "Oh God." she started to cry.

"Shh, it's alright now; you're safe."

"I thought you'd gone and that I was alone with them. I thought they were going to kill me and I was so scared; I had nothing to defend myself with and no one knew where I was." she said so fast that he had trouble keeping up.

"I knew where you were and I came back. I promise Buffy I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I'm so sorry that I didn't take care of you; I promised your father that I would and I left you for them. It's all my fault but I'll never let you down again, do you hear me?" he asked sternly and she looked into his eyes seeing the determination there. She nodded her head and he placed her on the bed gently.

"Molly is preparing you a bath, we've got to get you out of these clothes before Will gets back here with the sheriff and his men."

"Angelus, you're bleeding." she said reaching out and touching his arm, he winced at her touch and she pulled back.

"I'll be fine, let's get you cleaned up first."

"No, we need to clean your wounds before they get infected." she said but he would have none of it.

Molly knocked on the door then to tell them that Buffy's bath was ready and Angelus carried her into the bathroom then left while Molly helped her disrobe and bathe.

When Buffy returned to her bedroom she was dressed in a clean navy satin dress. The dark color made her skin look pale and a dark bruise was forming on her left cheek, she also had some small fingerprint bruises above her chest. She was carrying a small box and instructed Angelus to sit on her bed and take off his shirt so she could take a look at his wounds.

He didn't like the idea of someone else dressing his wounds, he usually did it himself but Buffy was as stubborn as he had been about her bath and wouldn't give him the box to do it himself.

She winced when he removed his shirt and she saw the extent of his wounds. He had only fought briefly with Clay but he had a large gash across his chest and several small cuts on his arms. She could make out the tell tale signs of a bruise forming at the side of his mouth where Clay had punched him. She took care cleaning his cuts and bandaging them up even though he insisted they didn't need the bandages.

"Look, I don't care what you say, I'm putting bandages on the cuts and that's the end of it." she replied to him and batted his hand out of the way. After that he didn't fight anymore as she finished up the last of the cuts, her hand lingering on the last one, the large cut across his chest. Angelus took her hand from his chest and held it in his, they didn't say anything; they just sat with each other holding hands until Molly knocked with food for the both of them on trays. They ate in silence in her room and after, Angelus insisted that she get some rest before the sheriff arrived.

"I don't want to be alone," she pleaded when he went to get up from the bed.

"I'll stay with you; I'm not going anywhere." he replied and made himself comfy again.

"Angelus?" she said in a small voice.

"Hmm?"

"Could you hold me?"

He moved slowly up against her back and just as slowly wrapped his arms around her not wanting to startle her after everything that had happened. She was asleep in his arms within minutes and so he laid his head on her pillow and breathing in her scent, he allowed himself the comfort of her body as he drifted off.

Buffy and Angelus had been sleeping for around an hour when they were disturbed by a knock on the door. Angelus got up to answer it and found Will on the other side of the door.

"Sorry mate but the sheriff is downstairs and he wants to speak with you and Buffy about what happened." Will said, surprised to find Angelus in Buffy's room still and looking as though he'd just been woken from a deep sleep.

"Alright, tell him we'll be right down." Angelus answered and closed the door as Will headed back downstairs.

"What is it?" Buffy asked as Angelus rubbed his face with both hands to try and wake himself up.

"The sheriff is downstairs and wants to speak with us both; do you feel up to it? I could ask him to come back tomorrow if you-"

"No it's fine, better to get this over and done with." she said and pulled herself up from the bed, she straightened her clothing and took a quick look at herself in the mirror before they headed downstairs together.

Walking into the parlor, they came upon the sheriff and William drinking coffee as they talked over William's account of what had happened. When the sheriff heard them enter, he placed his cup down and walked over to Buffy taking her hand in his. "Buffy, I'm so sorry to hear about this. Are you all right? I can see they've given you a nasty bruise." he said and  
reached up to touch the side of her cheek that was bruised.

Buffy smiled at the sheriff but turned her face away from his touch before answering, "Yes. Can we please get this over with Riley; I've had a long day."

"Of course, come and sit down and tell me everything." The sheriff said leading her to the sofa and sitting next to her.

Neither of them noticed the dark look that had come over Angelus when the sheriff took hold of Buffy's hand. Angelus stood still in the doorway, trying to cool down his temper before he did something he might regret.

"Breathe, have a cup of coffee and sit down; she's still your wife, remember?" Will whispered in Angelus' ear then led him over to the opposite sofa and poured his friend a cup of coffee. He found it quite amusing the way Angelus was reacting to the sheriff's behavior towards Elizabeth. It was true that the sheriff seemed not to care for personal boundaries, especially where someone else's wife was concerned, but it could be simply that they had known each other since they were children and had grown up together. Either way he didn't think Angelus cared.

Angelus only half listened as Buffy recounted her story to the sheriff. He was too busy noticing how his eyes kept drifting over her body and the small flirting comments he made every now and again. She had just been attacked by three men and he was flirting with her! Not to mention the fact that she was a married woman!

"And you are Angelus O'Connor?" Riley said turning his attention to Angelus when Buffy had finished her story.

"Lord O'Connor, yes." Angelus replied tersely causing Buffy to raise an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Would you like to give me your account of what happened?" Riley asked.

"I was leaving the city today to head for my office; I saddled my horse about half an hour before dawn and rode away from the grounds. Just before the city outskirts I heard a horse coming up behind me and I saw Buffy. I stopped and as we spoke, I told her to come home; then I left."

"So you just left her, in the middle of the road alone?" Riley asked annoyed with the man for leaving Buffy so vulnerable.

Angelus bristled but he knew that he had been wrong to leave her there and there was nothing he could say to defend himself. "Yes. I rode on a short distance further, around the corner and realized what I'd done so I turned around and headed back to check that she had started to head home."

"How cavalier of you." Riley said under his breath as he jotted down Angelus words.

At the remark Angelus jumped to his feet followed shortly by Riley, "Have you got a problem with me, sheriff?"

"You're damn right I have! Leaving a defenseless woman alone in the road like that, what kind of man are you?"

"Okay that's enough!" Buffy shouted and pushed her way between the two men who were practically face to face. "The point is that he came back Riley, and since you are wearing that uniform could you please keep your personal comments to yourself." Riley lowered his head and took another step back in apology while Angelus smirked. "And you need to control your temper," Buffy said turning on Angelus. "Now please will you both sit back down and lets get this over with."  
"Here, here." said Will raising his cup of coffee in salute to Buffy.

Everyone took their seats again and Angelus quickly finished his story, eager to get the sheriff out of their house.

"Well looks like I have everything I need here. The lad you shot in the leg is being treated right now but he's lost a lot of blood. It doesn't look good and if he does come through it, then he'll have a nice long prison sentence in front of him anyway. Are you sure that you're all right, Buffy?" Riley asked one last time before he was going to leave.

"I'll take care of her." Angelus answered but Riley paid him no mind.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened lately, my brother told me about your Pa, I can't believe I wasn't here for you when it happened. How have you been coping?"

"I'm alright now, but I miss him terribly." she replied, a tear in her eye.

"I take it that you are a friend of Mr. Summers?" Riley asked Angelus.

"A good friend to Hank and a husband to Buffy." Angelus took great satisfaction in the words, even more so when Riley looked totally shocked and turned back to Buffy.

"You got married, when?"

"Yesterday, it was small ceremony here. I would have invited you but I didn't realize you had gotten back from your trip."

"I got back the day before yesterday." Riley replied solemnly. I'd best get going anyway, my congratulations to you both, Buffy would you mind walking an old friend to the door?" Riley asked and helped her up from the sofa.

"I think it's best if she doesn't." Angelus said.

"It's all right. I'll walk with you." Buffy said. She wasn't going to let Angelus dictate where she could and couldn't walk just because he didn't like someone.

When they reached the outside porch Riley turned to her, "Buffy how long have you known this man? Are you all right here with him; should I be worried?" He asked hoping that she might ask him to take her away from Angelus.

"Yes I'm fine. I haven't known Angelus long, but we are husband and wife now. My father trusted him and I trust him, I'm perfectly safe, but thank you for your concern, Riley."

"You know that if you ever need anything I'm here for you right? I just wish that you had said yes to me before I left Buffy. We could be married now if you had." He said and took a step closer to her reaching out for her hand, she stepped back before he could touch her; things were bad enough as they were, she didn't want to give Angelus any reason to charge out here and start pounding on a sheriff.

"I'm sorry Riley but I just don't have those feelings for you." she said.

"And you do for him?" he asked in anger, shocking her and making her step back. He was always so collected and calm that his sudden outburst scared her. "You've known him three weeks Buffy and he treats you like his property! I saw the way he was in there, ordering you around and trying to take charge of you. I should arrest him for the murder of those men and have him out of our lives for good." Riley said.

"Riley no!" She said in a panic, knowing that no one would question Sheriff Finn if he were to take any man into his custody. "You're a good man and that would be breaking the law. I know you'd never do something like that," she said trying to convince them both.

Taking a deep breath and a step back, he looked at her hard, "You're right. That's not me; I'm sorry. I'd better go, good day." he said and quickly left the porch and mounted his horse. Without looking back he rode away to rejoin his men in the city.

Suddenly Buffy didn't feel like sleeping, she didn't even feel like going back inside the house, she just wanted to walk outside in the fresh air. Taking a cloak from the stand inside the doorway she closed the front door quietly and walked around the gardens of the estate thinking. She had known Riley for a long time, since they were in their teens and he had always let her know that one-day he intended to marry her. She had never felt the same way about him but he always  
said that one day she would and she would make him the happiest man alive. A year before her father became seriously ill, Riley had come to the house and told her that he was going away on business, that he was need in a small town in Dakota to help the sheriff over there and that he didn't know when he'd be back. He told her that if she agreed to marry him he wouldn't go. He said that he loved her and that he would do anything for her, but she turned him down and he had left quietly. After that she had heard nothing from him. She had occasionally seen his brother in town but he would only tell her that Riley was fine. She cared for Riley but not in the way that he wanted her to and sometimes he scared her when she made her feelings known to him like she had today. He rarely lost his temper with her and when he did he terrified her. She wondered what he was capable of when driven to the limits.

She been walking through the garden maze for half an hour when she heard rushed footsteps and William came around the corner almost knocking her over.

"There you are. Angelus has the whole household searching for you," he panted with his hands on his knees.

"What on earth for?"

"He's a little wired since you almost got killed cause he left you alone." he said pointedly, "And since you never came back after speaking with Riley and your cloak was gone he panicked. He's sent someone into the city to se if you went with Riley. It took all my skills to persuade him not to go himself. He kept accusing Riley of kidnapping you. We've been searching  
for the past fifteen minutes, I volunteered for the gardens."

"And it took you that long to find me, the gardens are hardly very large." she said disbelieving.

"No, but I can't find my way out of this bloody maze, let alone around it. I keep going in circles." William said and Buffy couldn't help but laugh. As a child this was where she used to come when she wanted to be alone because no one could veer find their way around it but her, she'd spent so much time here that she knew every turn.

"Come one, it's this way." she said and led William from the maze. As they reached the exit, Angelus rounded the corner of the house shouting her name.

"Found her." Will shouted back in triumph.

"More like you stumbled upon me." Buffy replied sarcastically.

"Don't split hairs," he replied just before Angelus grabbed hold of Buffy crushing her to his chest. "Are you alright, what happened?" he asked pulling away but holding her at arms length.

"Nothing, I just needed some fresh air so I decided to take a walk." she replied as though it was nothing.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone where you were going?" he asked, his concern turning to anger when he realized that he been worrying for nothing because she was too inconsiderate to tell anyone where she would be.

"I was only in the gardens Angelus, it's not like I went for a ride or something."

"You can't just wonder off without telling someone where you are going! We thought something had happened to you when you didn't come back. I have all the staff looking for you."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should just stay in my room and never come out; would that make you happy.

"Yes, please do." he replied, dropping his hands from her arms.

William stared between the two not believing that they were about to start arguing again. He rolled his eyes at them and went into the house to tell the staff that Buffy had been found.

"Fine. I will, and don't think for one second that you're welcome in there," she said as she stormed away toward the house and left Angelus staring after her.

He didn't want to be in her room with her, in her bed, in her arms...did he?

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

When Angelus arrived in the dining room for dinner that night, William was waiting for him but there was no sign of Buffy.

"Where is she?" he asked Will as he sat down.

"Well, I believe that she's still in her room where you told her to be." Will said trying to hold back his smile. These two flitted between anger and romance faster than even he could keep up but it was something amusing to pass the time.

"Have you spoken with her then?" Angelus asked, wondering what had been said between the pair. If Buffy wanted to sulk in her room then that was just fine with him. He wasn't going to loose any sleep over it, at least he knew where she was and that she was safe.

"Briefly; I went to see how she was holding up but she wouldn't open the door so I had to just go by what she said." Buffy had adamantly refused to open the door to anyone. She said she wasn't going to risk the chance of Angelus being in the hallway and taking away her key; she needed to make a point.

"Did she say she was alright?" Angelus asked in a moment of weakness, he shouldn't really give Will anything to fuel his theories about him and Buffy but there was no way that he was going to go to her room and ask her himself if she was okay so he'd have to find out from Will.

"Go ask her yourself. She did ask me to pass you a message though." Will said and smiled at Angelus. "She said to tell you that she wouldn't be coming out from her room until she received an apology from you."

"Well she'd better make herself comfy then because that isn't going to happen any time soon." was Angelus' reply.

They ate dinner in relative silence. Angelus was fuming over Buffy's message and William didn't have the energy to sit and try to make small talk with his friend. When they'd finished eating William secretly headed for the kitchen to find Buffy's maid. When he found her he asked if there were any leftovers from dinner that he could take to Buffy but Molly informed  
him that she had already taken up food for her while Angelus and William were dining.

"Miss Buffy wouldn't even open the door for me, she made me leave her meal on the floor in the hallway and leave before she would open it. She says that she won't open the door to anyone and that she won't be coming out of the room until she gets an apology from master Angelus." repeated the maid and William smiled warmly to her.

"Oh I have no doubt about that. Good night Molly." he said before leaving the kitchen and seeking the solace of his own room.

Angelus was determined not to apologize to Buffy. He had done nothing but worry about her and after what had happened he had every right to be angry that she had just wondered off and not told anyone where she was going.

Buffy was determined to teach Angelus a lesson, if she gave into his demand the first time he would think he could control her and she wouldn't be controlled by any man; not even one that had saved her life.

And so began their silent war, for a full week Angelus refused to apologize and Buffy refused to come out from her room. He had walked past her room a number of times hoping that he might catch her out and that she would open the door but she never did and when he walked past he couldn't even hear anything going on inside.

Angelus knew that Molly was providing Buffy with her meals and he was considering stopping the maid from delivering her food; maybe that would draw Buffy from her room. With that thought in mind, he went to find the maid, he finally found her outside hanging out Buffy's gowns to dry.

"Molly, I need to speak with you," he said as he approached her and she stopped her work. "I know that you've been taking Buffy's meals to her and I want you to stop. If Buffy wants to eat then she will come to the dinning room and eat with me." he said expecting a 'yes master' or something along those lines.

"I'm sorry but Miss Buffy refuses to come out of her room. She told me that you might ask me to stop and she told me to tell you, from her, that I am her maid and that it is my responsibility to see that she is taken care of. She says that I have to take her meals."

"I realize your loyalty Molly, but I'm not discussing this matter. If I find that you've taken one more meal to Buffy in her room, then you will be looking for employment elsewhere; do I make myself clear?" Angelus felt slightly bad about blackmailing Buffy's maid, the girl was a good worker and her loyalty was admirable and he was hoping he wouldn't have to fire her.

The maid struggled between her loyalty to Buffy and the importance of her job. She realized that Angelus had every right as master of the house to instruct her in any way he saw fit, which also meant that he could terminate her employment at any time. Her duty was to Buffy but if she was no longer employed by Angelus then how could she do anything for Buffy? She wouldn't be there if she needed her. "Very well." she replied. Angelus walked away with a smile on his face, victory would soon be his.

Buffy waited in her room for her lunch, Molly was half an hour late today and she wondered why it was that she hadn't come. Pacing back and forth in her room she decided to go to her balcony to see if she could see anything as her room was on the right side of the front of the house overlooking the courtyard. She could see William coming down the road toward the house from a ride and waited until she was sure no one else was around before getting his attention. She waved and signaled for him to come to her bedroom door so that she could speak with him.

She waited for a few minutes while he took his horse back to the stable and then came inside and climbed the stairs to her room. "Buffy?" he said from the outside of her door once he checked that Angelus was no where around.

"William, Molly hasn't come up to my room with my lunch. I'm worried that something is wrong, could you please try and find her and see what's going on?" Buffy pleaded through the solid oak door.

"All right, I'll be back as soon as I find her." Will replied and headed for the kitchen first. When she wasn't there he searched every room of the house and the gardens but he couldn't find her and no one had seen her.

"Toby!" he shouted while he was checking outside; he was about ready to give up. "I'm looking for Buffy's maid Molly, have you seen her?" he asked.

"Yeah, she went out shortly after breakfast this morning in the carriage to go to the city, not sure why but she didn't look too happy." Toby replied "I just thought she was running an errand for Miss Summers." he said then continued leading the horse  
into the exercise field.

William thought it strange that Molly would leave the grounds and Buffy wouldn't know. He went to Angelus' office where he found his friend working behind his desk. "Angelus, do you know why Molly has gone into the city?" he asked.

"Yes, I sent her to collect some things for me. She won't be back until after dark, was there something you needed her for?" he asked, knowing exactly why Will was looking for the maid.

"Why would you send Molly and not one of the others?" Will asked with his suspicions.

"You know why, you've known me long enough to know how I work; when I'm not winning, I push up the stakes. I sent Molly out so that she wouldn't be here to feed Buffy." Angelus replied with no regret at all. "I told her not to do it anymore but I worried that she might be too good hearted and give in anyway."

"And you figure that if Buffy isn't getting her food supplies she's going to come out for something to eat? What if she doesn't? She's as stubborn as you are, it's already been a week and she's still locked inside that room." Will said worrying that things were going too far.

"Oh, she'll come out when she's hungry enough. I guarantee that by tomorrow's lunch she'll be so hungry that she'll be up and in the dinning room before we are." Angelus said with a confident smile.

Will shook his head at his friend and left him to his work. If Angelus thought that a little thing like this was going to stop Buffy then he was in for a big surprise. She would find a way around it and William couldn't wait to see what she came up with; he just hoped that no one got hurt in the process. With a sigh he headed for Buffy's room to tell her the news.

"He did what!" Buffy shouted through the door. "How dare he do that; she's my maid!"

"Well he did and she's not going to be back till late. Why don't you just come out now and get something to eat then come straight back to your room?" Will tried to persuade her.

"Because then he's won and he'll never let me forget it," she said, she had to figure something out. "William, I won't ask you to bring me anything; I know that Angelus is your friend and it's not fair to bring you into our arguments, but I will ask you to do me one more favor. When Molly returns could you please ask her to come straight to my room?"

"Alright, but Angelus says she won't be back until after dark, will you be alright until then?"

"Yes, thank you William." she said.

"Buffy are you sure you're alright after what happened? You haven't really had the chance to speak with anyone about it." William asked.

"Honestly I don't want to talk about it William. I'm trying not to think too much on what happened. I'm here, I'm safe and they didn't get to touch me." She replied, he could tell that she had been thinking about it but she seemed to be dealing but just to be sure...

"If you need to talk I'm always here." he said before she heard him walk away from her room. If Angelus wanted to play dirty then she would oblige, all she had to do was to think up a plan; a way to beat him at his own game.

When Molly finally came to her room it was past ten at night, "I'm so sorry Miss, Sir William told me that you wanted to speak with me but Angelus made me serve them their dinner and then had me help out in the kitchen since one of the other maids had gone home ill. I couldn't get away until now." Molly apologized, feeling bad for leaving it so long before going to speak with Buffy.

"It's all right Molly; I still had some biscuits left over from this mornings breakfast. They've kept me going through the day."

"Master Angelus has told me that if I bring you any more food I will have to find another job Miss; I'm so sorry but I can't loose my job. I have to support my younger sister and brother and-"

"Don't worry Molly. I wouldn't ask you to jeopardize your only income; I know about your family. I'm not going to ask you to bring me anymore food but I do need you to do something else for me." Buffy said.

"Yes of course, anything I can Miss.," Molly replied, hoping that she could keep her word.

"I need you to get me the following things: I need a pair of small breeches, a shirt, some boots, a mans black cloak and a long rope, long enough to lower me from my balcony to reach the floor beneath. Do you think you could get these things for me?"

"It shouldn't be too much of a problem Miss, with the maid being ill, I have a lot more chores, one of which is the laundry. I can misplace the shirt and breeches of one of the men and as for the rope, well I'm sure I could find something in the stables, if not I can go into town tomorrow-"

"No Molly. I don't want Angelus knowing anything about this; you have to be very careful, and since he's taken to bribing the staff, don't let anyone else see you either. If you can't get the rope ask Toby, he's the only other one I trust enough not to tell Angelus anything. Anything you can get bring tomorrow at midnight once Angelus and William have gone to bed. There's one more thing I need...can you get me a gun?"

"I'm not sure..." Molly replied, wondering why Buffy needed one.

"In my father's office, he always used to keep one loaded in his bottom desk drawer, don't go there until late, I don't want you to be caught carrying it around. Make it the last thing on your list."

"Why do you need a gun?" Molly asked.

"It's only for protection. I can't very well sneak out of my room in the day time so I'll have to do it at night and I don't enjoy the idea of being out in the dark without some protection." Buffy said trying to assure her maid.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea..." Molly said worrying about her.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Buffy said, hoping that it would be. Tomorrow night she would no longer be stuck in her room, she'd be able to go out and do as she pleased and Angelus would be none the wiser...

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Unwilling Bride

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: NC17

AN:

Buffy stood staring at the items on her bed trying not to think about how hungry she was. It had just turned one in the morning and Molly had just brought her all the things she'd asked for. She made quick work of disposing of her dress and changing into the tight breeches. Molly told her that they were a pair that she had taken from Angelus since he had so many pairs; they would have been to big for Buffy but Molly had thoughtfully adjusted them to fit her better. Without proper measurements she had made them a little tight but they weren't uncomfortable.

She looked at herself in her mirror and at her new outfit; she couldn't help the giggle that burst forth from her lips. She looked like a young boy with her hair tucked up in the Stetson styled black hat. The white shirt tucked into her breeches was very baggy which helped conceal her breasts. She'd also tied some cloth around her chest to hold them still in case she ran into anyone; she didn't want to give herself away as a woman as that could put her in danger.

The black riding boots she had stolen were from the stables and must have been Toby's; he was small enough but still at least one size bigger than Buffy was. Her black cape finished the outfit, falling from her shoulders down to the backs of her knees. It would keep her warm at night while she was out and that's all she wanted it for.

Taking a deep breath she headed out with the rope, which Molly had secured from the stables, and tied it securely to the railings on her balcony. Climbing onto the ledge, she lowered herself down using the ivy- covered treacle to aid her footing. She would have simply climbed down the treacle, but it was old and she wasn't sure of its strength, so rather than test it, she went with the safer option.

Her feet touched the floor and she smiled in triumph at her conquest before quickly moving around to the back of the house, pulling out the key which Molly had given her for the servants entrance to the kitchen. She opened the door and went straight for the larder, she was starving and Molly had told her that she had saved some leftovers in there from dinner. She filled herself with as much as she could eat and then wrapped the rest for the next day so that she wouldn't go hungry through breakfast and lunch. Quietly looking up she headed for the stables. Attempting to saddle up one of the horses and get it out of the grounds undetected was not going to be easy and she gave up before she got caught. It didn't seem so noisy in the day when she did it and everyone else was moving about but at night when the world was silent, the noise carried a long way.  
She would have to think the problem through and come up with a solution. Riding bareback was one but she still needed for the horse to be left some where away from the main house. She would have to speak with Molly and see if she could get Molly to persuade Toby to leave one of the horses in the field overnight for her.

She stayed outside as long as she could and only headed back to her room when she feared it was getting too early and she might be seen by one of the staff starting their morning chores. At least now she had provisions to get her through the next day and an escape from her room at nighttime. All in all she felt very pleased with herself as she changed out of the breeches and hid all the evidence in her dressing room. She had no reason to come from her room now before she received an apology from Angelus. She went to sleep with a huge smile on her face that morning, one point for Buffy, zero for Angelus!

The next day went by without incident and after their dinner, Angelus sat in the parlor drinking whiskey with William.

"So...you owe me some money." William said as Angelus passed him a glass.

"Really, and why is that?" Angelus asked, he was annoyed and surprised at the same time that Buffy had not been present for any of their meals that day. He was sure that she would have left her room, but he had asked Molly's brother to wait at the end of the hallway quietly and inform him if she so much as unlocked the door. He had paid the boy at the end of the day but she had not moved. Peter had said that she was silent until around two in the afternoon when he heard her begin to move around. Angelus figured she must have been sleeping until then; probably hadn't gotten much rest through the night and was making up for it. He felt slightly bad that she was alone in her room after what had happened; he thought that she would need to speak with someone about it but she refused to come out and he refused to apologize.

"Angelus?" he heard his name being called and looked up to Will.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Bloody hell, even when she's not around you're thinking of her constantly, just go and see her." Will urged, knowing that no amount of prodding on his part would change Angelus' mind. It was simply a matter of who cracked first.

"Why did you say I owe you money?" Angelus asked again, paying attention this time.

"Well, as you've noticed, Buffy is still in her room and you bet that she would be out by lunch today, you lost, you owe me." Will said with a wicked smile.

"Firstly, we never bet anything on it and secondly she won't be in there much longer. I admire her for staying in there all day without food to prove a point to me but she's not going to win. She hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning; it won't be much longer now." Angelus said, sounding confident to Will but not to himself. What if she stayed in there, too stubborn to come out for food? What if she made herself ill? How long would he let this go on for?

"Well in that case, let's have a toast shall we? To Buffy!" Will said and raised his glass then emptied the contents. He didn't know yet what she would do but he could guarantee that she wouldn't be coming out from her room any time soon.

Late that night, Buffy escaped from her room again and after eating and getting supplies she headed out over two fields to the place where Toby had left a horse grazing. Hanging over the fence was a set of reigns and attached was a piece of paper. Opening it up she read the note and smiled.

'Buffy,  
Molly asked for the horse to be left for you.I'm not sure what's going on, but as long as you promise to be careful, I will leave the horse for you every night.  
Take care,  
Toby.'

Concealing the note in her pocket she took the horse out for a ride around the estate grounds. She didn't yet feel confident enough to travel along the road; it was only her second night of freedom and she was content staying close to home...for now.

At lunch the next day Angelus was beside himself in anger, she had still not come from her room and according to Molly's brother she was still sleeping. He walked past her room and waited for a few minutes to see if he could hear anything but there was no noise coming from inside. He decided it was time to get out of the house, if he stayed in any longer thinking about Buffy he might go crazy.

He headed for the stables and waited while Toby saddled him a horse, "I'm going into the city for the day if anyone wants to know where I am while I'm gone. I should be back for dinner." Angelus said as he mounted.

"Very well," replied Toby, "I'm heading there myself this afternoon, there's some stock that's needed for the horses." Toby said before Angelus rode away.

"I don't mind getting them if they can fit in my saddlebag, it will save you the trip." Angelus replied, grateful for something to do to take his mind off a certain blonde.

"Thank you, here is a list of the things that I was going to collect this afternoon." Toby said handing Angelus the piece of paper from a pocket in his jacket. Angelus nodded and tucked it into his pocket hen rode away for the city; this was exactly what he needed.

The city was busy that day. Angelus left his horse at the livery and made his way through the crowds to the supplies store he needed. Once inside, he waited his turn and produced the note from his pocket when he got to the front of the queue.

"Good day Sir, what can I get for you?" the shopkeeper asked.

"I need two pairs of stirrup irons, a loose ring bit and one of your training ropes." Angelus said, wondering what was wrong with the rope he saw Toby using nearly every day. Maybe he's had trouble with one of the horses? He shrugged it off and paid the shopkeeper once all his goods were ready for him. Picking up the paper bag he headed to the nearest saloon to waste some time. He hadn't thought of her the whole time he was in the shop and he didn't intend on starting now.

Angelus didn't make it home for dinner that night, he'd spent the whole day in the saloon drinking and gambling and stumbled out of there around two in the morning when he was too tired to lift another glass.

"Are you sure you wanna ride home Mr. O'Connor? It's a fair way and you ain't in the best of states," said Bill Thompson the livery keeper.

"I'll be just fine." Angelus slurred and attempted to mount his horse.

"Well you might wanna try facing the same way the horse is." Suggested Bill.

Angelus looked up, "Where'd the horse go?" he asked and when Bill pointed behind him he swung around in the saddle to face the right way. "Good night."

Angelus saluted with his hand as Bill watched him ride away. He'd be surprised if Angelus made it back to his estate, but that wasn't his problem anymore. Bill went back inside to tend to the other horses as Angelus rode out of the city.

Angelus made it half way home before passing out and slumping over the horse's neck. The horse continued on the same path though, walking slowly and following the road.

Buffy was riding through one of the fields, she'd been out for around an hour and had decided to go a little further and do some jumps over the fields fences. Her horse was tiring now though and she decided to head back slowly. She kept looking out for anyone who might be out but she'd seen no one all night, which was why she was surprised when she noticed a horse walking along the rode with no rider. Scanning the area she still couldn't see anyone so she quietly headed over, knowing that she was probably doing the wrong thing, as someone could have seen her and could be waiting for her to get closer to them. It was dangerous, but her curiosity had always gotten the best of her.

The closer she got the more she could make out of the animal, and as she approached the fence she realized that the horse wasn't without a rider, but that the rider was slumped over the animal unconscious. Her conscience wouldn't let her turn and ride away, convincing her that the rider could be hurt; she dismounted and climbed over the fence, it was then that she realized the horse looked familiar, it was Angelus' black stallion. She stopped dead in her tracks, Angelus was the unconscious rider! What should she do? She couldn't very well leave him out here alone but she couldn't let him see her. She approached his side and said his name but he was out cold and he stunk of alcohol. Shaking her head she took the reins from his hands and pulled them over the horse's head. She then tied the horse to the fence while she retrieved her own. Jumping the fence was easy and so she led Angelus' horse with him on top back to the estate. Once in the stable she dealt with her horse and then turned to look at Angelus. He was too big for her to carry into the house; she could either leave him in the stables for the night or go and get help. If she went to William for help then he would know what she had done and would be forced to tell Angelus in the morning. That left her with only one choice.

She pulled his feet from the stirrups and led the horse over to stand next to the pile of hay that was stacked in the corner of the barn. Standing on the pile, she took hold of Angelus around his waist and pulled as hard as she could. He fell from the horse toward her and they landed in a heap on the hay, the horse shifted away from them, startled slightly.

Buffy opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, Angelus' prone body was sprawled over hers on the pile of hay, her hat was lying on the floor having been knocked off and Angelus was mumbling something unintelligible into her chest. She pushed as hard as she could at him and managed to roll him off her but her success was short lived when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Buffy? Hi!" he said drunkenly and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at him and climbed up from the hay, brushing off her clothes and retrieving her hat.

"Sleep it off Angelus." she said to him and replaced her hat.

"Don't you want to stay with me?" he asked as he tried to get up, "You're wearing breeches." he stated confused as he looked up and down at her outfit.

She put a hand to his chest and pushed him back down into the hay, "Sleep." she said and he closed his eyes and smiled to her. She looked down at him and couldn't help her perusal of his body. He was perfection and she wanted just one taste of that, she was already caught now. Why not take advantage? Lowering herself down she attentively touched her lips to his. He responded immediately and his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her down flush upon him. She lost herself in his kiss as his tongue stroked her lips begging for entrance. When she opened her mouth he plundered inside and mimicked his movements. As she tasted him everything else dropped away, it was only his moan of passion that brought her back to the present. She abruptly ended the kiss and fled from his arms; as she walked through the stables door she heard him call out to her.

"Buffy, stay with me?"

But she continued to the safety of her room and sat on her bed trembling, from what she wasn't sure. This kiss had been different to the one at the wedding, this kiss had been lust filled and intensely scary, but she wanted more...

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Unwilling Bride Chapter 14

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: This chapter is definately NC-17, please do not read if you are under age or offended by graphic sexual scenes/ descriptions.

AN: Sorry for the delay guys, having promblems with my internet connection, anyway here it is for those of you who have been waiting. Thanks.

"Mr. O'Connor."

"Uhh."

"Mr. O'Connor!"

"What?" Angelus whined to the voice of the man who was rudely disturbing him from his sleep.

"Come on you bloody ponce, get up." he received a sharp kick to his legs that made him open his eyes.

"What the hell?" Angelus said sitting up sharply, regretting the sudden movement when a wave of pain and nausea ran through him. He held his hand to his head.

"Don't tell me you could make it back this far but couldn't make it the few more steps up to your room?" William mocked him as Toby stood by with a grin on his face.

"Obviously not. I don't even remember leaving the saloon. Help me up." Angelus said and Will grabbed his arm to help in up from the pile of hay that had served as his bed for the night. "God I need to sleep."

Angelus complained as they walked toward the main house. "Has Buffy left her room yet?" he asked, having the strangest feeling that she had come out and they had spoken.

"No, I didn't go to bed until it turned one this morning and she was still in her room when I walked past. I could hear her pottering about, not sure what she was doing up at that time but it's not like I can find out." Will commented as they entered the house and Angelus headed for the stairs. "Are you going to be able to stomach some lunch or not?"

"Don't even mention food." Angelus replied as he headed up the stairs to sleep off his hang over.

Buffy waited all afternoon for Angelus to come pounding on her door but he never came. The only reason she could think for his absence was that he was sleeping off a terrible hangover and couldn't remember anything from last night, which she would be extremely grateful for.

She had eaten some of her supplies for dinner and had written a note for Willow saying that she would visit as soon as possible. She left out the fact that her and Angelus were arguing but knew that Willow would have already heard of her unfortunate event with the three outlaws and so she wanted to reassure her friend that she was alright before Willow came around to call. She put in the note that Angelus was staying at the estate for a while to look after her. She missed her friend dearly; she hadn't seen much of her since her father got sick. Then Willow went away for two months on her honeymoon and when she returned things were even worse. She hoped that soon things would get back to normal and she would be able to once again start their weekly visits.

Molly came by before dinner to see if Buffy was alright and she handed her the note and asked that it be delivered to Willow as soon as possible.

"Master Angelus hasn't left his room all day." Molly whispered from the outside of the bedroom door.

"Yes I imagine he has a hell of hang over." Buffy whispered back to her.

"How did you know that?" Molly asked.

"Because I saw him last night; he'd passed out on his horse on the road and I had to lead him back to the stables and practically throw him onto the hay. I left him there to sleep it off."

"Did he wake up and see you?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Yes, but I don't think he remembers, thank heaven."

"Lets hope not, because if he does, Lord knows what he'll do. I'll make sure that there is food for you in the larder again tonight." Molly said.

"Thank you Molly, now you'd best get going before anyone notices your missing." Buffy said then listened to the hurried footsteps of her maid.

She spent the rest of the afternoon reading some books although she could never really get into one. She was going stir crazy locked up in her room every day and the realization that she had the power to free herself was so tempting she walked to her door several times before reminding herself why she was in. The house was quiet and even when she stood on her balcony there was very little she could see to keep her interested.

Molly came to her room one last time that night to tell Buffy that Angelus hadn't come out from his room and that it looked like he was going to be sleeping through. She was glad that he hadn't gotten up late, that may have put a stop to her outing that night.

William was in the parlor enjoying some glasses of whiskey so no doubt before long he would head up to his bed.

She waited an hour for the parlor light to finally be turned off and listened as William walked past her room, knocking on her door and saying goodnight in a slurred voice as he headed toward his own room. She gave him another thirty minutes or so to fall asleep then changed and lowered the rope. Climbing down she headed back toward the kitchen to have something to eat and collect tomorrow's supplies before heading out to the field to go for a ride.

She was out for two hours riding around the grounds, and enjoying her freedom before she headed back. Leaving the horse in the stables to be ready for Toby to groom, Buffy went back to her window.

She froze in mid stride, something was terribly wrong...the rope was no longer hanging from her balcony. Looking up she could still see it tied to the railing but it looked as though someone had thrown it back up. Stamping her foot she looked around and almost screamed when she turned and found Angelus standing a few feet behind her.

"Have a nice ride Buffy?" he asked, his face deadly serious and his eyes glistening with challenge, daring her to try and lie her way out of it.

"Yes thank you. Did you do this?" she asked him pointing up to her room.

"I saw the rope there, didn't want to risk a stranger getting into your room." His tone was too steady and she didn't like it, she took a step back and he smiled. "You're not afraid of me are you?" he asked when he noticed her retreat.

"Should I be?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly, wondering what he was going to do with her now that he'd found her out.

"Maybe...you know it's the strangest thing; when I went into the city yesterday I was picking up some supplies for Toby. He gave me a list of things to get and on that list was a training rope. It made me start to wonder what had happened with the old one but I just shrugged of the thought until tonight. William noisily woke me when he knocked on your door and  
proceeded to stumble down the hallway to his room. I couldn't sleep after that. I thought that maybe it was time to call a truce between us, the alcohol still in my system gave me the push to come to your room but when I knocked on your door I got no answer. So I go into the room next to yours and looked out into your balcony thinking you might be out there and didn't hear me knocking but what do I see? A rope hanging from your railing. I came downstairs to inspect and heard a noise around the back, then I see you coming out of the kitchen with food supplies."

"So you followed me? You didn't say anything?"

"Why should I? You deceived me, put yourself in danger again, why should I have shown myself? Strange thing was I recognized the clothing you were wearing; I'd vaguely seen you in it before, the tight breeches clinging to your legs, the baggy shirt hiding your curves from sight. I tried to remember and then it came back to me, the stables last night, you were in there weren't you?" He asked; his eyes roaming her body and igniting a flame within her making her feel so hot she feared she might self combust.

"I was out riding and I saw you on the road. You were unconscious and lying over the horse so I led you back to the stables and put you asleep on the hay. Then I left you there and went back inside, like I was going to do tonight but now I have no way of getting back into my room." she replied angrily.

"Buffy, Buffy...you left out a valuable part of the story. You forgot the part where you leaned down and kissed me in the stables. Where you explored my mouth with your tongue and let me do the same to you." He said smiling feeling exhilarated as though he was a hunter and she the delectable prey.

"I think that was just some drunken fantasy you cooked up whilst you were sleeping." she said taking another step back as he moved forward slowly, stalking her like a big cat.

"Oh it was very real; I can still feel you, taste you on my lips...and I've decided I want more of you." he said as he moved closer, the sight of the tight black fabric clinging to her legs made him want to turn her around and see what her backside looked like in them.

"Angelus...you're scaring me," she said holding out a hand to keep him at bay.

He linked his hand with hers and pulled her roughly against him; she shrieked in surprise and he smiled like a Cheshire cat. Lowering his head he buried his face in her hair, rubbing gently against her neck and inhaling her unique scent. His hands rubbed up and down her arms, which were hanging by her sides; she was too afraid to move. Afraid of what she might want if she allowed herself to hold him, to touch him. One hand moved from her arm and tangled in her hair pulling her head back gently as he lowered his mouth slowly over hers to have a taste. She tasted so sweet, like honey and sunflowers and summer, so pure...he didn't think too much about the way she made him feel when she was in his arms, when she didn't push him away or argue, when she let him kiss her and she kissed him back. If he let himself think on it he might stop and he wanted so badly to go on. He needed to have her tonight, he needed to make her his but he knew that he would have to go slow...but not too slow. Buffy's low moan encouraged him and he let his other hand move around and stroke up and down her back, itching to go lower but he maintained his self control and held back.

Buffy's arms slipped around his shoulders as he kissed her thoroughly, it was just like the night before and she wanted it to never stop. She didn't want to talk, that would only lead to their arguing as it always did. She just wanted to touch and feel. The muscles of his shoulders and back rippled under her gentle exploration hinting at the power held within. 'What would that power feel like being thrust into her' she thought briefly and was mortified at herself. She tried to pull back from him but he held her steady and his hand slipped lower, gently massaging her buttocks one at a time. She felt weak from all the new sensations running through her body. She ached to be closer with him and pushed her body as close as she could, trying to relieve the painful ache that had centered at her core.

Angelus growled deeply and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her back against the wall. He began kissing her neck and collarbone and when she cried out for more he nearly lost his control then and plunged straight into her.

Her breathing was heavy and he knew he had to get them inside before he took her right there on the floor.

"Sshhh baby, let's go inside." he said and carried her into the house through the front door the way he'd come.

She barely heard his whisper but as they entered the house and she felt him start to ascend the stairs she panicked and wrestled him until he placed her on the floor.

"I can't. I'm sorry I can't do this Angelus." she said getting upset and turning she attempted to flee from him. Before she could get more than a few feet he had hold of her arm and spun her around back into his arms.

"It's okay love," he said stroking her hair to soothe her. "Trust me Buffy, I'm not going to hurt you, please just...come with me?" he asked.

She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, there was nothing wrong with what they were doing, they were husband and wife and yet she still felt that they shouldn't be doing this, it wasn't as though he loved her. "Please?" she heard him whisper again and her will broke as she nodded her head against his chest. Angelus took her hand and led her down the corridor and into his room. He closed the door behind them and slipped off her cape, he wasn't sure where her hat had gone, she must have lost it at some point.

"Where did you get the breeches?" he asked as a sudden after thought.

Buffy smiled at him sheepishly and answered, "They're yours, I adjusted them slightly so that they wouldn't be too big. Sorry, I don't think you can wear them again."

"It's alright, they look better on you." he said then amended his comment, "But you are not to wear them outside of this room again, I don't want anyone seeing you like this but me."

"But-"

"Shh, don't argue with me, I'm not trying to control you, I just don't want anyone looking at what's mine." He said trying to placate her and not realizing how his words had sounded.

"Yours?" she questioned, oddly she was only half angry at his remark, and a part of her was touched that he would think of her that way. Before tonight she thought that he couldn't stand her.

"Yes...mine. My wife, my other half, " he said pulling her into the circle of his arms and nuzzling her cheek then capturing her lips with his.

He maneuvered her back toward his large mahogany four- poster bed and lowered her down so that she was sitting on the edge of the velvet sheets. Lowering himself down to the floor he slipped her boots from her feet.

Buffy lowered her head so that she didn't have to look at him. She was sure that he was about to undress her and she was terrified; she wrung her hands nervously in her lap. She felt a finger under her chin coaxing her to lift her head and she looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Trust me," he said one last time before moving his fingers to the buttons of her shirt. She sat trembling slightly as he undid the buttons with ease and discarded the shirt. He then unwrapped the material that she had tied around herself to conceal her breasts.

When they were free of their confines she quickly moved her arms to cover her nakedness but he gently took her hands and pulled them away. "Don't ever hide yourself from me Buffy; you're beautiful, you have no reason to hide. Lay back on the bed." he instructed and she did as he said and closed her eyes.

He allowed her to keep her eyes closed as he removed her breeches and under pants then he stood up and looked down at her. "Perfect." he whispered. Buffy opened her eyes at his whispered word and watched as he reached for his own buttons and slowly undid each one, revealing inch by inch of smooth bronzed skin. His shirt slipped from his shoulders and she looked at his chest, the muscles clearly defined, the skin so perfect.

She watched nervously as he pulled down his breeches and pulled off his boots then straightened up. She was shocked at the size of his manhood, 'there's no way this is going to work' she thought 'he'll tear me in two'.

Angelus didn't let her dwell on the thought, as he placed one knee on the bed next to her hip and lowered them both down onto the sheets. He kissed her thoroughly on the lips before lowering his mouth to taste the rest of her. She moaned in pleasure when he gently took one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth and swirled it around with his tongue, massaging her other breast as his mouth paid attention to one and then the other in turn. She was mewling her satisfaction from his attentions until he slipped lower and kissed his way down to the apex of her thighs. She tried to move away from him not knowing what he was doing but he held her still and stroked her legs to calm her. Taking a deep breath she controlled herself just before she felt his tongue lick between her nether lips. She had never felt anything so sensual; her hips moved up of their own accord and Angelus smiled like a kitten to cream as he moved down and paid more attention to the little bud of pleasure, making her scream and wriggle on the bed. He felt the tell tale signs of her climax and eased one long finger into her as the tremors took over and she bucked from the bed ridding out the waves of pleasure.

When she had calmed, he withdrew his finger and while looking into her hazy eyes licked her juices from his fingers. "Honey." he said as he crawled back up her body.

She blushed furiously at his words but welcomed him into her arms as he rested his hips between her thighs; he kissed her deeply as he tried to gain control over his body. He had been with many women and had enjoyed many nights of pleasure but for some reason this young untried girl was pushing him to extremes and testing the limits of his control.  
She moaned into his mouth and her hips pushed down toward him, the tip of his manhood entering her and pushing him over the edge, he could hold back no longer. He pushed forward quickly and felt her maidenhead break with his onslaught, she made a small whimper at the pain and he held still to allow her to get used to the size of him. She was so warm and tight and responsive as he began to gently rock within her. She was filled with him to the point where she thought she might explode. He felt so good on top of her; moving in and out and kissing her neck, one of his hands caressing her left nipple as he lips devoured the soft skin of her neck.

Slowly things began to feel a lot better to her and she became frenzied beneath him, straining for something more, something to push her over the edge into complete bliss. Angelus reached down between their bodies and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive bud hidden in her soft curls. Her silken walls fluttered around him and his pace increased as she came apart around him and he spilled his seed deep within her womb with a final shout of release.

His sweat covered body collapsed upon her and she welcomed his weight as he pressed her into the bed. He rolled to his side but before she could protest, he pulled her to him, resting her head on his chest and throwing her left leg over his. He pulled the cover over them before wrapping his arms securely around her waist and kissing her forehead.

Neither said anything, not wanting to taint the moment with words, both fearing what would come from their mouths if they opened them.

Buffy feared that in the morning when the passion had died away and the harsh rays of the sun shone in the room, that Angelus would cast her away. She worried that it was going to be a one time thing and she hated herself for wanting more, for wanting things to be this way every night, to fall asleep in his arms after making love to each other. To feel this way every night before she slept and dreamed of things being perfect everyday for the rest of her life.

Angelus feared that Buffy would regret what she had done in the morning and would push him away not wanting to continue any type of physical relationship with him, but most of all he feared the fact that he wanted everything with her, he wanted her to be his wife in every sense of the word. What would she say if he told her that, would she run away like she had tried on their wedding day? Did she regret allowing him to seduce her?

Before long they had both fallen into a deep sleep, content to be in each others arms and not worry about hat they would say to each other the next day; that ould wait for morning when they both believed that they would loose their hearts.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Unwilling Bride

Autor: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews i've been receiving, you guys are the best and i hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 15

Buffy sat on her bed staring at the letter in her hands; she recognized the hand writing on the front of the envelope, it was Angelus' scrawled words. She remembered his distinct writing from their wedding papers that they had both signed. She remembered thinking at the time how beautifully he signed his name.

Mrs. Elizabeth O'Connor

The letter read simply on the front and she ran her fingers over the letters. She debated with herself over whether or not she should open it. On one hand she wanted to know why he had disappeared without a word to her but on the other hand she couldn't take it if this letter was one of rejection, filled with his regrets over the night he spent in her arms.  
She desperately wanted to hope that it was business that had taken him away from her but she dared not to; she wouldn't let herself believe that his leaving had nothing to do with her. If she did that and found out otherwise it would break her heart. She reflected on the time she had spent with Angelus since he'd arrived; she'd changed her mind about him so many times that she couldn't count but she knew where her heart lay now. She loved him, without a doubt. She loved him inside and out and she had been a fool not to see it in the first place. Sure he was headstrong and sometimes pigheaded but he cared about her, he had wanted to take care of her and that night she had spent with him...their first kiss in the stables...  
She felt like she was floating on air when he touched her. Everything and everyone else slipped away and they were the only two people alive. She craved him, he was like an unquenchable thirst within her and the longer she spent apart from him caused her more pain from deep within, like someone was slowly stealing a piece of her heart each day and she was powerless to stop it. But this letter in front of her could stop that pain, it could end her heartache, it could be his gentle words telling her that he would be home soon and that he loved her and couldn't wait to be with her again. She slid her finger into the parchment and prepared to tear open the seal but she paused and that was her undoing.

"I can't." she whispered to herself shaking her head and standing from the bed, letter in hand. Walking over to the dressing table she opened the drawer and placed the letter carefully inside. She would wait, that way she wouldn't be hurt by anything written in the letter. If Angelus came back then they could perhaps talk things through; if he didn't then she would know what was in the letter and there would be no need to read the hurtful words.  
Taking a last look she closed the drawer and returned to her bed and to the blissful unconsciousness that was sleep; where her heart controlled her mind and allowed her to dream of things she might never have again.

Molly had been waiting outside for half an hour when she gave up, she had heard nothing from inside and so she went down planning on checking on Buffy before she retired herself for the night. When she returned around ten o'clock Buffy was still  
asleep and so rather than disturb her Molly left her to her rest. She noticed that the letter was nowhere in sight and she dared not look for it to see what was contained in the pages. Buffy was a good Mistress but she would not take kindly to having her privacy invaded. She would just have to ask the next morning and hope that it had been good news.

Buffy woke several times through the night and considered opening the letter, as she knew that Molly would quiz her on it when she came with breakfast. Despite the amount of times she had taken it out of the drawer and held it, staring at his writing and the seal on the back, she had not opened the letter and when Molly did arrive with her breakfast - extra early - the letter was tucked away safely in her locked jewelry box. She had moved it from the drawer knowing that Molly would go in there to put away anything that Buffy might leave out and she didn't want the maid finding the unopened letter.

"Good morning Miss." Molly said with a bright and cheery smile.

"Morning." Buffy replied simply and took the coffee that Molly passed her in a cup.

"Hope you don't mind my asking...but was your letter of good news? Did it say when the Master is coming home?" Molly asked, she noticed how Buffy wouldn't meet her gaze.

"No it did not, and if you don't mind Molly it's kind of private." Buffy replied, silencing any other questions the maid might have had.

"Of course Miss, I'll leave you in peace." Molly said, trying not to feel hurt that Buffy wouldn't share with her the news. She was only glad that she didn't seem to be any worse than yesterday so whatever was in the letter must have been not bad news but she also doubted that it had been good.

The whole household had noticed that something was going on, what with the Master suddenly disappearing and Buffy not leaving her room, eating all her meals there. They pestered Molly continuously for any news but Molly had nothing to tell them and even if she had she wouldn't have said anything to the gossip mongers. She knew that before long people from town would be calling on Buffy, her close friends. Things never stayed quiet for long and with most of the servants living in the city outskirts news was bound to travel soon that Angelus had left and Buffy had not left her room in days. Molly feared the first person to visit, she worried that Buffy wouldn't receive them and that it would get out that she wouldn't accept any guests.  
Scandals were easily started and Molly knew the vicious lies they would spread about her mistress. She wondered if there was a way to send word to Master Angelus and find out for herself what was going on. If he indeed intended on staying away for a long amount of time then she would have to contact Miss Willow and see if she could help with Buffy. She would first need an excuse to contact the master so that Buffy was not suspicious; and money was always an acceptable subject. Of course it couldn't be something little, they would have plenty of money for that, no...Something big needed to be bought so they would need permission for the purchase. Perhaps Toby would have a solution. Then maybe she could ask Buffy if there was a return address on her letter. Molly rushed off to the stables to speak with Toby, and with her plan seemingly brilliant in her mind, she would fix everything.

One Week Later...  
Molly was in despair; her plan to contact the Master had fell through completely. They had found a reasonable excuse but Buffy had told her that there was no address on the letter and since no one else knew anything she could not contact Angelus. Buffy had still yet to come from her room and Molly was beginning to believe that she would never come out again. She had tried coaxing her with everything, problems with the staff, problems with stables and even gone as far as to say that her younger sister was ill and had asked to see Buffy but nothing had pulled her from her room. Three days after the first letter  
came another and again Buffy asked Molly to leave her alone and her behavior later that day had been the same. This time Molly had missed the messenger but made it clear to all the staff that should another letter arrive she wanted to speak with the bringer before he left.  
And so she waited...

Another week later...  
The messenger arrived first thing in the morning and Molly was roused from her sleep before dawn to speak with him.

"Sir, will you be returning to Master O'Connor? I have an urgent message I need you to pass along." Molly asked in a rush of breath as she tried to breath deeply from her run to the front of the house.

"I'm not at liberty to say Miss, if you have a message I could deliver it if I were to see him again." The man said, Molly could barely make out his face; there was a lot of mist that morning, making it seem darker than it should be at that time.  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out the note she had prepared days earlier, handing it to the man she watched as he placed it in his cloak and rode away without another word, she hoped that it would reach Angelus soon and that he would return to put things straight.

Miles away Angelus waited patiently for three days for his messenger to return, hoping that with him he would bring a letter from Buffy. As he heard hoof beats approaching, the bunker where he and Spike where hiding he held his breath until the messenger made his way inside.

"I have a letter for you, one of the maids passed it to me and said it was urgent that you received it." he said and Angelus practically ripped the parchment from his hand.  
He moved over to his makeshift cot on the floor and sat down to read the letter. He didn't recognize the handwriting and soon realized that it was from Buffy's maid Molly.

_Master O'Connor,  
I write to you with urgent news of you're wife, my  
Mistress, as I fear she is not well, she is far from  
happy at best. She will not speak with anyone or leave  
her room, she is barely eating and I worry that people  
will soon start calling on her and she will refuse to  
see them. If you are able, if beseech you to return to  
the estate and speak with her.  
She has received your previous two letters, I have  
handed them to her personally but she will not speak  
of them and her mood stays the same after each letter.  
Come to think of it, I'm not even sure she has read  
them.  
If you cannot return please send word of what you  
would like me to do. I have tried everything I can  
think of to lure her from her room but she refuses,  
I'm afraid for her.  
Molly._

Angelus read the letter over and over, why wouldn't she read his letters? It didn't make sense, he wanted badly to return and speak with Buffy and to find out what was wrong but he couldn't leave until his mission was completed. One thing was for sure; this would be his last mission. He had decided that the night she had allowed him into her heart, if Wesley hadn't come  
that morning and begged him to help then he wouldn't be here now, but he had told Wesley that this was the first and last time he would leave his wife. Angelus quickly scrawled two more letters, one for the maid Molly and another for Buffy. It took around three days for the messenger to travel each way with his letters and so he would only send Buffy one letter a  
week. He wished he were closer but he hoped that these letters would help until his return. Handing them to the messenger he got back to work, trying not to think of what was going through his wife's head and just counting the days until he could see her again.

Three weeks after Angelus had left, the messenger arrived again. This time he handed Molly two letters, one for Buffy and one for her.

"I'll return some time within the next week with news, you may reply to him then, I have to leave now." he said mysteriously and rode away from her. Molly looked at the names on the letters and placed Buffy's letter into her pocket then proceeded into the parlor where she sat and opened her letter.

_Molly,  
Thank you for informing me of the situation with Buffy.  
I am at a loss to understand her behavior; though I have  
written her another letter and ask that you give it to  
her. If she refuses to open it in front of you I wish  
for you to read aloud your letter to her. Please read  
the following words:  
'I am sorry for my sudden departure and if it were not  
urgent I would not have left you.  
I was dismayed to hear of your condition and beseech  
you to allow Molly to care for you  
and to leave your room and get some fresh air.  
Unfortunately I cannot return just yet, Iâ€™m  
not sure how much longer I will be needed here but I  
promise that at the first opportunity I will return to  
you and we will talk about everything. I want you to  
know that I miss you greatly and I can't wait to be in  
your presence again.  
Love, your husband,  
Angelus'  
I am praying that this will placate her until I  
return; I will await your next letter in a week's time.  
Take care of her and if anything goes wrong please see  
to it that she is taken care of. If all else fails  
send for her friend, the redhead... Miss Willow,  
perhaps Buffy would me more receptive to her approach.  
Thank you Molly.  
Master Angelus O'Connor._

Folding the letter up Molly headed up to Buffy's room, her finger twisting tightly at her sides as she prepared herself. She felt like she was disobeying her mistress by contacting Angelus but she had given Molly no choice and now she must face the consequences.  
Taking a deep breath Molly knocked on the door and waited until Buffy bid her entrance. Molly walked to the balcony where she was sitting and stood beside her pulling the letter from her pocket.

"The Master has sent us letters, one for me and one for you this time." Molly said and handed Buffy her letter.  
Buffy turned the paper over in her hands and examined the scrawled writing on the front, she wanted to laugh at the beautifully written words that sounded like such a mockery to her, Mrs. Elizabeth O'Connor Who was that? It couldn't be her; she didn't feel like anyone's wife. "You can leave now Molly." Buffy said, she paid no more attention to the maid until she noticed Molly shifting through her apron and pulling out another letter which she began reading out loud.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Buffy shouted and jumped from her chair, rushing back inside her room to get away from the words that Molly spoke. "It's lies, all of it, stop right now Molly!" Buffy screamed and covered her ears. When Molly ignored her and continued to read, her voice rising as Buffy mumbled about anything to drown out her words, Buffy grabbed her maid by the arm and all but threw her out of the room slamming the door closed behind her. In the hall outside Buffy's room stood a shocked Toby and several other staff members, whom upon having heard the commotion through the open balcony windows, had come to see what was wrong.

"Is everything all right Molly?" Toby asked. Molly shook her head, her eyes filling with tears as she rubbed her arm where Buffy had grabbed her and dragged her from the room.

"I think we should leave her for a while; let her calm down." Molly said as she led Toby and the others away from Buffy's room. Perhaps if they gave Buffy time to calm down she might speak with Molly; surely she had heard some of what Molly had read and it made a bigger impact than she could have predicted.

Inside her bedroom Buffy threw herself on her bed and cried. Molly's voice echoing in her head, the words she had read, were they a joke or did he really mean them? He missed her? She thought about it until she cried herself to sleep, only the knocking on the door waking her an hour later as Molly called through the now locked door had roused her from a potentially long sleep. Buffy didn't answer and she covered her head with a pillow as Molly read the letter again.  
Later she heard Molly come back again with some food for her but she wouldn't open the door and so Molly left the tray outside feeling as though they had taken five steps back to when Buffy had locked herself in her room before Angelus left.  
Molly waited for the next visit from the messenger and this time he took her letter from her and handed her a letter from Angelus for Buffy.

"Mr. O'Connor says that he will reply to this letter as soon as possible; please give this letter to Mrs. O'Connor. I guess I'll be seeing you again." He said as he rode away from her.  
Molly placed the letter under Buffy's door that morning when she left her breakfast outside her door. She still refused to come from her room and already one of her friends from the city had called for her. Molly had been forced to lie and say that Buffy wasn't in the household, and that she had gone out for the day in the carriage and would not be returning until late.  
Luckily they had believed her and so they were safe from scandal for another day. Molly had no doubt that Angelus would be distressed at the news in her letter regarding Buffy. She told him that Buffy had locked herself in her room again and was refusing to let anyone in. She also told him of her outburst when Molly began reading her letter out loud and how she had thrown her from the room, mentioning that as Molly and the others had walked away, they had heard her crying behind the locked door. She begged Angelus again to come home and take care of Buffy. After all, what could be more important than the happiness of his wife?

TBC... soon


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Unwilling Bride

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not Mine

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, i love reading your feedback and the comments were excellent! Sorry but for those of you who asked i can't reveal whether or not you'll get to hear the letter Angelus left for Buffy, you'll just ahve to read on and find out for yourselves. Please keep the reviews coming, they are greatly appreciated.

Angelus received Molly's letter and wished that he could do as she had asked; he wished that he could leave his dirty manhole and go back to his wife but he knew that if he left now then people would die and it would be because of him. No, he would see this through to the end and hope that there was something left of his marriage to salvage when he returned.  
He wrote Molly another letter telling her to call Willow within the next week and ask that she come and speak with Buffy, telling Molly that she should say nothing except that he had needed to go away on business and that his absence had resulted in Buffy's melancholic mood. He hoped that Buffy would speak with Willow and their talk would help her.

Back at the estate...  
Buffy sat in her room on her bed. Awful couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling, and not the awful that she'd felt for the past six weeks since he'd left, but sick. She was tired but couldn't sleep because she felt she would vomit at any moment and she couldn't remember feeling this ill in a long time.  
She had felt this way for the past couple of days and was actually considering asking Molly to send for the doctor as she couldn't stand another day of feeling this way.  
She was considering whether or not to send for the doctor when there was a knock at the door. She didn't answer and when she heard her friend's voice on the other side her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't ignore Willow could she?

"Buffy? Please let me in. I'm alone and I really need to speak with you. Molly is very worried and now you've got me panicking. I won't leave until you open this door and if you make me stay out here all night I will make you pay." Willow said from the other side of the door, her voice muffled through the thick wood.

"Alright." Buffy said and slowly made her way to the door, knowing that Willow would wait there all night and if she made her do it there really would be hell to pay later.

Unlocking the door and standing to the side she let Willow in then closed and locked the door again. Turning back to her friend she attempted to smile,

"Buffy you look awful, are you okay?" Willow asked, taking in her friend's pale face and limp hair. She helped Buffy back to the bed when she saw her struggling to walk. "Buffy what's wrong? Molly and Angelus said that they thought you were just severely depressed but this is something more." Willow said more than a little concerned now that she'd actually seen her friend.

When she'd had the letter from Molly explaining things and asking her to come as soon as possible she had been concerned but at the same time, thought that the maid was simply being paranoid.

"I don't know. I feel awful." Buffy complained, and lay back on the bed only to quickly shoot up and empty her stomach contents into the chamber pot on her desk.

"Okay, that's it. I'm sending for the doctor whether you like it or not." Willow said and got up and left the room, she returned a few minutes later and told Buffy that she had sent Molly to get the doctor. She felt Buffy's forehead, thankful that she didn't have a fever. "How long have you been felling like this?" Willow asked.

"On and off for the past couple of days, sometimes I don't feel so bad and can eat something but its not long before it comes back up again and I'm sick. I hate feeling sick, pain I can take but I feel so weak when I'm sick all the time." Buffy said and Willow nodded knowing that the few times Buffy had been sick through childhood had always been difficult for her as she hated the feeling.

"Well Molly has gone for the doctor so I'll go call for a maid to get you another chamber pot. I'm just curious but what have you been doing if you've been this way for the past couple of days. Is this the first time you've brought up your food?"

"No, but I sneak out when everyone has gone bed and clean out the pot." Buffy said and Willow shook her head as she left the room to get a maid.

An hour later and the doctor had finally arrived with Molly; his buckboard was outside and he carried his small bag with his supplies inside. Asking Willow and Molly to leave Buffy's bedroom he asked Buffy some questions and checked her over. Willow and Molly paced outside the bedroom door waiting for the doctor to finish his business and tell them what was wrong. They both feared that it would be something serious, for perhaps the illness that had taken over her father had been unknowingly passed to Buffy and she was only now displaying some of the symptom's.  
Finally fifteen minutes later the doctor opened the door and smiled to them then left without saying a word. Willow and Molly rushed into the room to find Buffy sitting on the bed.

"Buffy, what's wrong? Did the doctor say you'd be okay?" Willow asked.  
Before she could get an answer from Buffy they heard a commotion downstairs and loud footstep's rushing up the stairs. Riley and several of the servants followed him inside her bedroom, the servants attempting to remove him from their mistress' bedroom.

"Buffy what's wrong? I just saw the doctor leaving and he wouldn't tell me what was wrong with you?" Riley asked and moved over to the bed, almost knocking Molly over in his process to get closer to Buffy. She tried to move away from him but her lack of strength and the queasiness in her stomach didn't aid her as he pulled her body into his arms and stroked her hair.

"Riley let go of me." she said and tried to push at his chest with her hands.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you." he said, not even budging at her pushing.

"Riley let her go." Willow said and attempted to pry his arms from around her friend but Riley pushed at her knocking her to the floor.

"Okay that's enough!" shouted a third voice and Riley was pulled roughly from the bed and thrown onto the floor.

Buffy looked gratefully into William's eyes and he nodded to her before grabbing Riley up from the floor and tossing him to the servants telling them to escort him outside.

When everyone had left the room but Willow, William and Buffy it was time for explanations.

"Where is he?" Buffy asked, wanting to know why Will was there but not her husband; was he really not coming back and was now sending William to deliver a personal message? The thought made her stomach churn and she leaned over grabbing the chamber pot and heaved, having nothing left to bring up she retched violently then sat back when she got herself under control again. She hadn't noticed Will rubbing her back as she'd been leaning over the pot.

"He's coming soon. Should be here before the end of the day, I left early to get here as soon as possible; he had to pass a message on before he started back but he told me not to wait. Lucky I did get here first; I think he would have killed the sheriff if he'd walked into that. What's going on? What's wrong with you luv?" William asked, noticing now how pale she looked.

"It's nothing really; I'll be fine soon. The doctor gave me something to take in my tea and said I should be feeling better in a few days," she said with a grateful smile to him. "Do you mind leaving me alone for a while, I want to get some sleep." Buffy said, feeling so exhausted she could hardly keep her eyes open any longer.

"Alright, if you need anything we'll be downstairs." Willow said and ushered the other two from the room.

"I'll be staying until after dinner so if you feel up to it perhaps you could join us in the dinning room later?" Willow said before closing the door wanting to give Buffy some time to think about it before she  
could refuse flat out.  
She snuggled down under the covers and got comfy, knowing that she would need to gather some energy for Angelus' return. She couldn't decide if she was glad that he was returning or not, everything was going to come out now anyway, she just hoped it would be over soon.  
She couldn't think about it anymore, her mind slipping into grateful rest as her body relaxed and recuperated for the upcoming confrontation of the two lovers.

Four hours later...  
Angelus reined his horse up outside the front of the estate. It had only been a few weeks but he realized how much he had missed the place whilst he'd been gone. But there was something that he had missed even more, or he should really say someone. He had ridden his horse to the point of exhaustion to reach the house early, not wanting to spend anymore time away.  
Toby came from around the back of the house and took his horse from him and Angelus rushed inside and headed straight upstairs but Will's voice halted him before he could reach the top.

"Come down here for a while first, she's sleeping." Will said, Angelus took one last look up the stairs and went back down and followed Will into the parlor where he found Willow sitting drinking coffee. She sked us to leave her a few hours ago but she's still sleeping; we'd thought we'd leave her until dinner and ee if she felt well enough to come down. You got back quick."  
"I rode hard. How is she?" Angelus asked, not wanting to get sidetracked from the topic of Buffy.

"She's been imputing her stomach the past few days, feels tired and looks really pale but she said the doctor gave her something to put in her tea that would make her better." Willow spoke up, she didn't actually know what was wrong with her friend but she didn't want to voice any concerns until she knew for sure.  
Angelus ran his hand through his hair in frustration, all he wanted was to go up there and speak with her, hold her and comfort her. He was about to go when he heard pounding on the front door, exchanged looks of confusing passed between the occupants of the room and they all left the parlor in time to see the butler open the door and the sheriff and some of his men enter the hall.

"What's going on?" Angelus asked, trying to keep his calm at the intrusion.

"I've come for Buffy." Riley said stepping forward and approaching Angelus, a look of pure confidence in his eyes.

"Like hell." Angelus replied and Will quickly stepped up beside him to try and defuse the situation. At seeing the man flank Angelus' side, Riley's men moved forward ready to protect their boss.

"What's this all about Sheriff Finn?" Will asked, wondering what excuse the sheriff would come up for storming into their home; he knew it was in part because of his actions early. No man liked being put down the way Will had done him when he'd thrown him out of the house, but Riley had a deadly advantage over them. He was law here and his men would do whatever he said, they had no backup and despite what they did for a living. It would take a while to clear things up if Riley and his men were to drag them off to jail.

"You know damn well what its about," he fixed his gaze on Angelus. If looks could have killed Angelus would be dead by now, "You've kept Buffy locked up in that room whilst you've been away! You've mistreated her and made her ill and I won't let it continue. I'm taking her with me where she'll be safe." Riley said with a smile and indicated toward his men, "And these fine men are here to make sure you put up no argument."

"You and I both know that there's no way I'm going to let you take her away from me." Angelus said, looking way more calm than he felt inside, he was struggling to restrain himself from ripping into the sheriff.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Riley said. All hell broke out then, Willow was backed against the wall trying to avoid being punched as Riley's men  
attacked William and Angelus trying to subdue them. Arms were flying everywhere as at least three men attacked William and Riley and one other deputy attacked Angelus. Furniture was broken and the noise drew out the staff that could do little more than stand around watching the fight.

Buffy was woken by all the commotion from downstairs and without thought she quickly got up form the bed and pulled her gown around herself and made her way to the top of the stairs. To say the sight that greeted her was a surprise was an understatement. The hall of her home had become a war ground and she could see poor Willow backed against the wall, a look of terror on her face as she watched the men fight. Buffy had no idea what had happened to have caused the fight but someone had to stop it and it didn't look like anyone downstairs was going to do anything about it.

"Stop this right now!" she screamed at the top of her voice and the men below paused and all looked up to her as she moved a few steps down the stairs.

"Come on Buffy quickly, I've come to take you back to the city, you can stay with me for a while until we can arrange a divorce for you." Riley said holding out his hand to her.

"You want to divorce me?" she asked quietly looking to Angelus, she felt like fainting and she was suddenly glad that she had never opened the letters.

"No love, your pathetic friend here thinks that I've been locking you in your room and mistreating you." Angelus said to her and she looked between the two and Riley nodded telling her that what Angelus said was true.

"Riley..." She said on a tired sigh, "Angelus hasn't locked me up and he hasn't hurt me...physically." She added looking to Angelus who looked down in shame.  
He knew that she would be unhappy with him leaving but had hoped that his first letter would have eased some of the hurt, obviously he'd been wrong.

"But look at you! You look ill Buffy, and I've heard talk around town that you haven't been seen since he left. You don't have to cover for him, I'm here now, and I'll take care of you." Riley said and started toward her only to be pulled back by Angelus. The two struggled against each other and fists started flying again.

"I'm pregnant!" Buffy shouted and again everyone stopped fighting and looked at her. "I'm pregnant and it's made me sick, that's why I've been in my room, I haven't been well enough to go out and you are just making things worse." she said in tears and would have collapsed on the stairs if Angelus hadn't caught her from falling.  
He looked into her eyes and saw how tired she was but she'd never looked more beautiful to him, "I'm so sorry, I'll never leave you again." he said and saw the hurt in her eyes even as he said it.

"Riley, I think you should leave and take your men with you, and I wouldn't come calling again if I were you." Willow said as she stood beside William facing the sheriff and his men.  
Riley took one last look at the woman he loved cradled in the arms of another man before storming out form the house and mounting his horse. He knew that he had lost her; he had never had her to begin with though had he?

Angelus picked Buffy up and cradled her against his chest as he carried her back to his bedroom, "You've gone past my room." she exclaimed when he headed straight along the corridor for his own room.

"You'll be staying in my room from now on Buffy. You're my wife and it's where you belong, with me in my bed. We've got some serious talking to do." he said and entered his room, closing the door and settling them both on the bed keeping Buffy in his lap despite her attempt to move away.  
She didn't have the energy to fight him and finally sagged against his chest after a few minutes of struggling.

"You don't have to do this you know," she said quietly, really not wanting to have this talk, especially not with her seated on his lap.

"Do what love?" he asked, brushing away a stray strand of hair and drinking in her face. It seemed like so long ago they were together, not just weeks.

"Be with me just because I'm having your child." she said and he turned her quickly around so that she was straddling his lap and he could look right into her eyes.

"That is not why I want to be with you Buffy." he said fiercely giving her a glimmer of hope but she dared not let it free and she tramped it down remembering how he had left without a word. "I...I Love you Buffy, I love you with everything that I am; I thought you knew that. I know that leaving without waking you and speaking with you face to face was a terrible thing to do and I'm sorry for the pain that caused you but I thought that my letter would have eased some of that pain and any doubts you might have had to my feelings for you."

"What? You mean the letter that arrived two days after you left me alone in your bed without a word to anyone as to where you'd gone or when you'd be back? What did you think I would be feeling!" she said sarcastically to him. How could he think that a letter two days late would make up for anything? It didn't make a difference that she hadn't read it, she convinced herself.

"Buffy what are you talking about? I left you a letter on the morning that I left, I left it on the table there." he said pointing to the bedside table which was void of anything but a lamp.

"I didn't see any letter," she said confused as he moved her onto the bed and got up going around to the other side of the bed. He looked around for a few minutes until he crouched down onto the floor and pulled something from under the bed. He held the letter up in his hand to her.

"Oh, that letter." she said as he handed it to her, it must have blown off the table or been knocked when I got up.

"Is that why you didn't read the others? Because you hadn't found this one and thought I'd just left you?" He asked, not moving back onto the bed just yet. Buffy nodded in reply feeling a little foolish for thinking such terrible things of him, but how had she known that the letter had been there? 'Perhaps if you'd opened the others' her subconscious said to her.

"Read it," he said, not moving from the other side of the bed.

With trembling hands she opened the letter and read his words, which had been meant for her the morning after they had made love.

_My dearest Buffy,  
I am sorry for not being next to you when you wake,  
for not being there when you opened your eyes. It is  
for urgent business that I have been called from your  
side and had it not meant someone's life I would not  
have left you for anything. I hope you can find it in  
yourself to forgive me and I pray that you do not  
regret our actions last night fore I cannot. As I  
write this letter I watch you sleep and I've realized  
something that had taken me far too long to  
understand...I Love you. Your kind-heartedness,  
courage and even your stubbornness has broke through  
to the cold man that I was before and made me a better  
person.  
I promise that when I return I will never let my  
business take me from you this way again. I hope to be  
away for as short a time as possible and for your  
safety I cannot disclose where I am going, but I  
breath easy knowing that you are here and safe. Keep  
my bed warm for me, for it will be the place I hope to  
find you on my return.  
Soon my love...  
A  
_  
By the time she had finished reading the letter tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, she looked up into Angelus' eyes with a mixture of relief and love.

"I'm so sorry..." She started to say but he moved quickly onto the bed and put a finger over her mouth to hush her apologies.

"There's no need love, it's over now. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere without you again. Everything is going to be fine from now on. I love you." he said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." she replied and he raised her chin with his finger gently and pressed his lips to hers in a searing promising kiss.

"What did the doctor say to you?" Angelus asked, other thoughts filling his head now that he knew they would be okay.

"He said it was usual for some women to feel ill in the first few weeks but it should wear off. He gave me some herb to put in my tea, said it would soothe my stomach but wouldn't hurt the baby." she said, resting her hand over her flat stomach. She was still amazed at what they had created but she was also a little afraid, but at least now she knew that she had her Angel and things were going to be all right. They were having a child together.

His hand moved to cover hers and he smiled, "We're really having a child." he said, male pride and satisfaction filling him at the thought of her growing big with his child. He looked forward to the day when he would greet his son or daughter as Buffy gave birth and they prepared to spend their lives together as a family.

Three years later...  
Buffy stood watching their daughter running in circles being chased by her uncle William. She laughed when he caught her and she heard her daughter's giggle as he swooped her up and swung her around in the air.

"She's as beautiful as you." Angelus said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her wais. She leaned back into his chest, relishing in the feel of his muscled arms around her. They watched their daughter with smiles on their faces; her golden hair, long and wavy like her mothers, her dark chocolate eyes like her fathers; she was their pride and joy.

"Love?" Angelus asked, kissing her neck tenderly as his hands stroked her stomach and hips.

"Hmmm?" she answered being washed away by the feelings a simple touch from her husband could create.

"We should take advantage of the fact that Lily isn't paying any attention to us," he said, spinning her in his embrace to face him so that he could capture her lips.

"You had something on your mind?" she asked with a sly smile.

"You know I do." he said with a smile back and lifted her into his arms then sprinted back inside the house, not putting her down until they reached their bed.

Will looked up when he heard Buffy's laughter and shook his head as he watched Angelus carrying her inside as fast as he could.

"Where are mommy and daddy going?" Lily asked at his side, seeing what had taken his attention away from her.

"By the looks of it pet? They are going to get you a brother." Will said chuckling to himself, knowing that he would be in trouble later when Lily told her parents what he had told her.  
He went back to playing with his favorite niece; it was likely that her parents would be busy for the rest of the afternoon.

The End.

AN: thanks to everyone who's stuck with me through this story and all the brilliant reviews i've recevied made it all worthwhile! hugs and kisses xx


End file.
